Persona Dead Worlds (SYOC)
by Yarbad
Summary: The city of Hallow Peaks has had a string of deaths around their forest, Forest Peak the deaths could only be placed as accidents sadly it wasn't the case. Something in Forest Peak is causing these deaths and it might be able to stop them but theirs something else in there ready to spill blood for its secret. Rated M for themes accepting OC's.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"There still there" she says holding her arm the blood trickling down a large hole where some of her arm should be she continues walking down the path the woods covering most of the area the small dirt road barely seen in the dark, the rain and fog didn't help she could barely stand straight. Grunts and groans from behind her she flinches as if attacked and runs down the path the grunts turn to growls as the footsteps behind her turn into the pitter patter of thirty or so feet hitting the ground at a quickening speed. the road turns to the right but she can't see the turn off and goes off the edge into a tumble down the hill. Before she hits the forest floor she feels a sharp pain in her side she gags as she hits the forest floor hard. Her arm is in tatters worse than before she barely stands up stumbling forward "I'm almost there" she says quietly taking a few more steps before she hears the grunts and groans behind her again.

She becomes pale managing a quick walk forward tripping over herself a few times she manages to get to the thickness of the trees going in between two trees that were about her size hands fire after her not reaching far enough to grab her. She can here them growling trying to get through the small gap but to no avail she figured they were two big to fit through she looks around the tree lines. She manages to spot a city thats just sits in front of her, a normal large city. Cars headlights shine through the fog and rain a few men stood there talking to each other laughing she runs over screaming "help " she yells the men stop laughing looking over in shock to see the girl there with the blood trailing from her arm. "I need help those things in the forest they took my friends I need your- " she stops her eyes wide someone walking behind them coming right at them grinning he's holding a...Before the thought finishes the blade slices through the men ripping them apart she goes to run away but something grabs her from behind their claws digging into her shoulders.

A grin sits still on the mans face the blood trickling from his blade he turns his attention to the girl who begins to cry he grabs her by the arm the one that barely remained on her person. Kicking her to the floor he grabs the arm pulling up she screams out in pain as she hears the skin and muscle rip the already broken bone shattered as he rips it from her socket the blood gushes out the girl turns pale dazed he grabs her by her hair dragging her back towards the woods "no I don't think you've had enough fun yet" he says chuckling she looks back seeing the grins on the creatures faces as they back up into the forest her eyes go wider than ever screaming and kicking with the little strength she had left her shouts weren't loud enough to drown out the mans singing as he tosses her into the woods "enjoy" he chuckles as he hears the screams and the ripping of flesh some of the blood firing from the woods onto his face he sighs licking it off "delicious as always" he says walking into the woods to get his share of dinner, her hand still up in the air she screams one last time for help.

There eyes shoot open there body springs to life they scream looking around franticly for any sign of danger they sigh standing up "why is it that dream" they say quietly walking forward they stop in front of a mirror a old pair of jeans on a pair of tired blue eyes staring back there brown hair scrambled around over there head as if a tornado had hit them. Grabbing a shirt from the desk next to the laptop they walk into the bathroom yawning they turn on the shower opening the medicine cabinet and grabbing a toothbrush and tooth paste the put the tooth paste on quick putting it back in the cabinet. They take of there pants tossing them to the side and hopping in they brush quickly thinking to themselves '**so your transferring? **Their head bobs up at the memory as they rinse of the brush in the water. '**yeah I am my headaches are coming back and I called my doctor he said I shouldn't be stuck in a cool place like this so I'm going to a city I've already rented out a room at the complex's next to the school' a laugh 'so you gonna send me a gift ? 'why would I send you a gift how about you give me the money you owe me' another laugh 'well I guess you don't have to send me anything just write alright?**

Synch with the words in their head they reply "yeah" they toss the toothbrush on the bathroom counter rinsing off the rest of the way before hopping out pulling on a different pair of pants as they look the boxes sitting next to the door "looking at it like this I don't own much" they say with a sigh "but I've never been a person for the classier things but it be nice to know I didn't call people in for no help. As if on cue there's a knock on the door with a smile they walk over opening the door "hey " they say with a smile at the group "I've always wanted to know where you lived didn't expect this" they look around the apartment shrugging "I don't have much" they say walking over and grabbing a black shirt "is it cold out there" they asked "yeah it is you have the address right" they nod grabbing a dark jacket and pulling a piece of paper from its pocket tossing it to them they catch it looking at the piece of paper "alright well send the rest to you in a few days " they nod handing them the keys and grabbing a backpack next to the boxes "you know I can ship it right?

Before getting a straight answer their shown the time they panic hopping over the boxes and running down the stairs "goodbye" they yell as they run towards the waiting cab. "Your running late" they look up "John" they ask confused "yeah I'm a cab driver I lost my job after that incident. They start laughing "shut it your at fault for what happened " he says growling they nod "I apologized didn't I? John stops scowling smiling himself "right you did this is the last time I'll be seeing you so" he tosses a package into the back as he drives "what's this? John sighs "its a coupon" they look at John confused "what kind" they ask John shakes his head "it was a joke this is a goodbye gift you idiot" they shrug putting it into their bag. The cab stops in front of the station "remember third stop your flight leaves in the morning remember that say your last goodbyes and don't get sympathetic on me I don't need to come pick you up again because you missed your flight. They're already off when the car comes to a complete stops jogging backwards and nodding to everything he was saying when he finishes they turn back around and fire off towards the train.

"Ticket" the man in the blue uniform says they nod grabbing it and showing it he nods letting him on "thank you" they say walking over to the cart door opening it they head in. The group inside doesn't acknowledge their pressence most are asleep or reading they walk over to an empty seat setting their bag under and sitting down themself. A few hours pass in silence before they realise it moring become mid day they open there bag taking out the hand book they were sent when they applied for the school, slowly they flip through the pages reading carefully trying to memorize the rules. _"rule one you shall not be late for class if you are you shall be punish accordingly by said teacher you were late to" _simple enough they thought to themself going over the next rule _"rule two you shall not show up to your class without your uniform if you do your teacher will send you to the nurses office to change into a used one left there"_ gross but makes sense it'll stop people from showing up without it.

They flip the page going to look at the next rule but someone says something to them as they flip through the page "um excuse me can I sit here" they loook up seeing someone with the emblem from the front of the handbook they nod "your transfering there as well? They nod "thats great glad to know I won't be transfering in at a weird time" a sigh of relife fill there lungs flying from there mouth with a unknown or unotice type of grace. "So why are you transfering to this school? They shrug 'no reason to give personal information to someone I just met right? "Well I'm transferring there because my mother got transfered there ended up caught in the whole thing" they nod "seeing as well be going to the same school" they extend there hand "Alex's" the boy in the uniform says with a smile they look at there hand shrugging "Aaron" he says calmly going back to reading the handbook.

Alex continuously talks to him not allowing Aaron to really focus on what he was doing as a sign of submission he closes the handbook putting back into the bag and listening to Alex as he talks about what he thinks it'll be like 'he's not bad but I'm not that active right now I guess in a way he's a ray of sunshine if you could call me down cast' he chuckles at his thoughts making Alex stop "whats so funny? Aaron shakes his head lifting his hand "no its fine I was just thinking of something" Alex nods his curiosity not completly satisfied "what about? 'Another question really' Aaron thinks with a sigh "um well I was thinking how much of a ray of sunshine you were making me look like a downcast in the middle of Agust " he smiles triumphantly as if he had won something Aaron shrugs going back to looking outside the window "doesn't it really dark for mid day? Aaron hadn't thought about it he always in he motion like he's not even there he shrugs at Alex question "I guess but then again where going to a city I thought it was darker in cities right? Alex shrugs "I wouldn't know I've never been to one you" Aaron shrugs 'another question' his brain says Aaron sighs at his own thought he's never been this down trot but he was leaving alot of people behind so it had a bit of keen sense on him.

The train stops for the second time one more before the final destination "do you think anyone else will be joining our little group? Aaraon look at Alex confused "little...group? Alex smiles nodding "yeah you and mean" Aaron sighs "that doesn't really quallify as a group does it" he nods "so I guess we wait till there's one more right" he says with a smile Aaron didn't know why but he like the kindness Alex showed even it was a little unethical he did just meet the guy and vise versa and he already wants to start a little group it was weird to him. "Read what you were readding before I'll pull out mine as well so if someone just got on and is in our school they'll know its ok to sit. The way those two look Aaron satus of asorbed in the words and falling into the abyss of dreams was amazing as he leaned back one hand holding the book up as he yawned while Alex did the opposite his eyes darting around wanting to welcome another to there little group his eyes almost never making contact with the book itself.

People are still getting on but its been a few minutes already "you giving up" Aaron ask him as Alex puts his book away Alex shakes his head "nope I forgot I was wearing the uniform I can walk back and forth someone might catch this emblem and follow" 'the logic behind that is sound' Aaron thinks shrugging giving a supportive smile "good luck partner" a shine enters Alex eyes he nods giving a thumbs up with a smile "you got it partner" he says speed walking through the cart "I guess that gives me a chance to read the rest of this " Aaron says looking through it quickly without really looking up "is this seat taken? 'Another one' Aaron thought to himself lifting his hand and patting the seat next to him they sit down next to him they must have notice the bags on the other side because they tap him on the shoulder "who's bags are those a friends? He nods he had no issues with Alex other than he was a bit to happy for his taste he closes the handbook putting it away "yeah Alex he's a student at the school I'm transferring to" he says looking up seeing the emblem on there shirt "your going there as well? They nod "yeah I just got transfer actually got kicked out of my last school" he looks at them nodding "your not gonna ask why? Aaron shrugs not seeing the interest in prodding they grin smacking them on the back "thanks man not many people leave it at that Jason" he says extending his hand "your a lot more lively than I thought you were Jason" Aaron says taking his hand.

The train seems to stop as it hits a tunnel for some reason "what's going on? Jason stands up Aaron sighs following Jason example and walking out of their seats "check the back I'll ask the conductor what's going on" Aaron says walking "wait" Aaron looks back Jason walks up to him extending his arm in a fist "bump it" he says with a grin" Aaron nods pounding the fist Jason nods firing off in his direction Aaron looks at his hand smiling as he walked "bump it huh. Aaron opens the cart door looking around it was dark the seats abandon a red light blinking outside the train quickly Aaron took a few steps forward before he heard a scream in front of him he hears something fire forward breaking through the air in the cart sparks flying as it hit everything he dunks rolling forward he looks the bars and the tops of the seats are cut to pieces he feels his leg giving away he wants to scream but another scream from behind him its lower than before he can make out a faint figure he knows he won't be able to jump over it he fires forward sprinting towards the door.

The screaming doesn't stop behind him catching up the sparks from the seats as the creature collides with them he reaches the door pulling it trying to open it why won't it open he slams against it hearing the creature as it gets closer he runs back a bit close he can see the beast eyes glimmer as he goes into it range it slashes out Aaron runs dunking under the slashes and ramming the door. It opens as he rams it making him go tumbling into the other cart he looks the creatures to big to get through he sighs with relief 'if that door hadn't been open I would have fell off the train and gotten crush or worse' he leaves his thoughts looking at the creature who still stares at him. Another scream in front of him instinct takes over he dunks looking over he sees someone running "Alex" Aaron ask confused Alex bumps into him knocking him back over and closer to the door the creature begins to stir slamming against the door frame. "No not another one" he screams Aaron shakes Alex trying to calm him down "get a hold of yourself we need to get to the front of the train to tell the conductor that there's something on the" Alex shakes his head "I went up there they got inside they ate him rip him apart and ate him everyone in the front carts they drag everyone to the front I hid under one of the seats they didn't see me but one of the people did they beg me for help" he lowers his head shaking it "dammit snap out of it" he smacks Alex across the face.

Alex sits there for a moment not sure what happened "listen to me I don't have time to mess around Alex is anyone else alive? Alex looks at him nodding "alright partner" Alex eyes shine again as Aaron stands up with a smile "we find them get out of this tunnel and make our way to the police I meet someone already there searching the back I'm hopping there okay but" he lowers his head Alex gives a weak smile "alright partner I'll show you where I saw the people " Aaron nods following him. They go up at least two carts Aaron wonders why, like reading Aaron's mind Alex's turns around "any closer and they'll smell you four others made it out one of them came forward one more since the creatures are three away from here but they smelled him demolished the cart and almost came over here thats when I panicked. Aaron nods walking over to the door "we can't go the way we went and the ladder is up " he says pointing to the ladder high up "we might as well search off the train" he says Alex nods hopping off and following him.

The scene outside the train was like a movie production the train was fine but the tunnel seem to have collapsed except for two holes where the train sat two weird locks held the train in place a stair case leading to a platform with a door on it claw marks and blood covering the door. "We should check around the tracks first maybe someone else got out they might have drop something that can help us" Aaron says still keeping his calm 'can't fall apart Alex he'll collapse with me' he shakes his head looking at Alex who smiles weakly at him again he nods "check the back I know you don't want to be close to those things so I'll go up there" Alex look at Aaron as he turned away his entire body was shaking Alex bites his lip running off in his direction. Aaron kneels down walking past the broken windows a hand dangles by the glass he lowers himself to avoid it he starts looking around not seeing anything special he stops when he sees something clutch in another hand he sees the body laying against the train as they seem to cling onto whatever in there hand there entire hand and chest burnt into ash that barely stayed together. Aaron walks over grabbing it "a book" he says the small black book had blood covering it. Aaron opens the book to the page held by a bookmark a small key falls out attach to the book mark he picks it up "maybe it goes to the door" he says quietly.

A scream he looks up one of the barely visible creature trying to climb out the window Aaron looks around grabbing a large dagger looking piece of glass cringing in pain as the glass digs into his hand he runs over to the window stabbing it the creature screeches falling back into the train Aaron looks they're not going after him there attacking the other one for some reason he looks at the blood covered piece of glass still stuck in the creatures head 'was it my blood? He shook his head no time for question he ran back towards Alex who was digging through some of the debris "hey Alex" he flinches at his name being called turning around he sighs with relief seeing Aaron standing there he looks him up and down stopping at his hand the blood trickling from it "what happen did they bite you? He shakes his head "I use a piece of glass to attack one it seems like these things like our blood and will attack anything that smells like them including there own " he shakes his head in confusion "but I was bleeding as well why wouldn't they attack me? Alex thinks about it "tell me exactly what happen " Aaron sighs explaining quickly "I see dominance maybe you obvious won maybe they saw you as a threat and went after the easier prey.

Aaron sighs walking over to the stair case "you said they left the train I think they might have gotten locked in that room at least two of them" he says "I found one of the other's they were dead clinging onto the book " he says showing the book "interesting I've never seen that kind of leather before" Alex touches it falling back screaming Aaron jumps not understanding what was wrong "Alex what's wrong" Alex looks at the book still holding his hand like it was on fire "how can you hold that" he ask Aaron looks at it shaking his head "I don't know its a book I use my hands" Alex shakes his head "no the book when I touched it I thought my arm caught on fire no thats wrong it was on fire there's no way it wasn't "shouldn't leave it" Aaron says "it burnt me" Alex yells "it might burn the creatures if they make contact with the book then" Aaron says "the person holding it was burnt to death" he says "see that what I mean the things dangerous " Aaron sighs "I'm not burnt come on partner I need you to be calm" Alex breaths in then out. " Ok keep it just don't touch me with it okay? Aaron nods putting the book under his belt so it stay "alright come on lets go.

Aaron walks over to the door shaking the handle "won't budge " he says "you want to try the key? Aaron nods taking it from his pocket and putting it into the key hole the door falls open a large hallway some pipes lay on the ground steam coming from some of the high pipes Aaron looks at Alex "I think we should find Jason first" Alex nods "that might be for the best" Aaron goes to say something but someone screams Aaron turns around another scream like the creatures "fuck Alex keep the door open" Aaron says grabbing a pipe and charging in. Aaron listens to the foot steps taking a left 'what am I doing ' Aaron thinks to himself "don't worry I'm coming" he screams 'coming for who someone you don't even know turn around we don't have to do this' "say something I need to know where you are" he yells again he hears a scream to his right he jumps rolling he slides he sees the figure better in the steam it looks at him three different heads on it all human like a black gunk falling from its mouth. Aaron doesn't take much more time looking at it running into another hallway another scream "I'm coming" Aaron screams 'I won't make it' he says inside he hears footsteps he hits one more corner falling back his eyes widen in horror one of the creatures stood there blades stuck in a mans throat he punches out at the thing failing. The creature tilts it head as if curious then without waring bites into his throat the mans eyes widen his kicking slowly stopping another scream Aaron looks seeing someone sitting next to the man and creature.

Aaron eyes widen as the creature turn towards the person on the floor they crawl away from the creature Aaron clenches the pipe getting up 'I have to save them' he runs forward the creature not taking its eyes off the person on the floor it opens it mouth going to scream Aaron takes the pipe shoving it down the creature throat blood pours out it goes to scream but it sounds like a gurgle Aaron panics grabbing the persons hand and running. "Alex's where are you? No response Aaron grimaces "who are you" he looks behind him the woman wore a type of suit with a gray skirt "someone on the same train" Aaron says thats it they were strangers everyone one of them no matter who it was they had probably only known each other for a few moments not adding family's and Co-Workers. "Aaron" Alex voice rings through the hallways Aaron stops running looking around "Alex's" he yells out no response "why'd we stop" he looks back the woman was panting 'not the best runner then? Aaron thought pulling a small smile "I heard a friends voice their waiting by the door if we can follow the voice we can make it back to the entrance not get killed by whatever theses things are.

Another screaming sound the two look back the steam coming from the roof showing a mass of bodies heading towards them "there that many" Aaron says turning towards Alex voice "I think its this way" he says he runs not checking to see if she followed he couldn't if he had stop for a moment he have died with her. He stops again the screaming subsiding footsteps behind him he sighs looking back to see her running up "your checking for his voice again? He looks at her confused "I thought you didn't hear it" he says she shakes her head "I figured it was someone else lost in here with these things if he still at the entrance try to hear him I can hear them screaming still" she says he looks behind him in the distance you could see the sparks in the dark from their blades hitting the walls and pipes. He turns towards her nodding "alright" he says "Alex's" he yells again trying not to make it sound like he was more panicked then the situation would have it be. For a moment no response then a yell "Aaron your still alive? 'Was me surviving that much of a surprise to him? Aaron sighs lifting his hand up as he took steps towards the voice "yeah I'm still here how's things on your end" the response doesn't take as long as before "their not leaving the train so I'll be fine" he says Aaron sigh's with relief "alright where coming just keeping yelling" he says.

Alex voices starts shooting towards them the same 'over here' over and over again "he does know he doesn't have to yell words right? Aaron looks back shrugging "I don't know maybe" the two look the door its right there Alex waves towards them still standing there. A feeling off happiness washes over Aaron he starts laughing walking forward then running "were almost out" he says the woman nods she's goes to say something but a giant screech fills the hallway instead a figure drops between the two and he door glaring at the two "they've been waiting for us" the woman ask confused Aaron looks back going to say lets make a break for it but he sees the sparks behind them he stops looking at the creature then at Alex "the pipes" Aaron says Alex looks at them nodding he walks over slowly as the creature takes step towards Aaron and the woman Alex grabs a pipe 'its about to lunge' Aaron thinks to himself quietly 'if I miss or Alex can't get it to me were fucked. Aaron looks over to Alex who going for the throw the creature lowers it self going to fire forwards Aaron nods Alex chucks it the pipe going flying towards Aaron the creature screeches firing toward Aaron grabs the pipe smacking the creature across the head it hits the wall Aaron looks back at the woman his eyes telling her to go she nods running past the creature. Aaron pushes the pipe deeper into the creatures skull but its not giving "can you kill it? Aaron shakes his head at Alex question "there getting closer if your gonna run this is your only chance.

Aaron looks at the two and the door closing his eyes he bites his lip "close it" he growls "wait Aaron" Alex stops himself seeing the pipe cracking "close the fucking door don't let them out! Alex jumps at Aaron sudden scream closing the door Aaron looks at the creature then at the map on the wall pushing it in one more time then running back the sparks turn into flesh and blades the screams turn to screeches and failed attempts to dismember the boy. Aaron hits a corner before most can hit looking he sees the wave of them begin pouring into his hallway he growls in spite of himself taking the time to look around. Aaron fires left taking a right then going straight 'the corridors ' Aaron starts 'they all look the same. He doesn't hear the screeching as loud but there getting close "the map said there was a way out here" he says taking a right he stops seeing rubble closed up the exit and exit sign hanging there to taunt him he bites his lip turning around he hears screeching coming from the three hallways around him "they surrounded me? He ask himself confused "how long have I been running in here" he says looking around the hallway "an air duct" he says grabbing one of the pipe he screams out in pain letting go they where hot to the touch he looks at his burnt has shaking his head he pulls of his shirt using it to climb the pipes.

There where no screws on the vents grate you could just pull it up if you could get past the burning pipes he could almost reach it his upper body was covered in burns by the time he pushed up the vent and climbed in he looks down seeing the creatures looking around in confusion they smelled the pipes screeching out in pain as they touched it "so your not invincible? Aaron chuckles to himself slowly climbing through the ventilation shaft he stops his body won't stop trembling "dammit" he says laying flat the burns increase in pain as he lays there but he doesn't care anymore he's tired he just wanted to give up. He forces his body up climbing forward slowly "why me" he says quietly "I didn't do anything so why'd this happen to me leaving was bad enough but now all this? He growls shaking his head "I'll survive to spite this to win this whatever it is" his crawl growls and he fires through the vents looking for the exit "we can't lock it he's got the key" Alex voice rings in the air vents Aaron flips directions following the voice to one straight away. He kicks open the air vent "better dying fighting then stuck in a hole like a rat" he growls hopping out.

"Aaron! Aaron looks up seeing Alex and the woman "I'm glad I picked the right" he stops falling against the wall "idiot the fact your standings a mircale" the woman walks over "we need water" she says "what water? She nods "something to rehydrate his body he's been burnt pretty badly as well do you have anything? Aaraon shakes his head "I'm fine I'm fine" she pushes him back against the wall "stay there me and him will look ok. Aaron shakes his head "those things are around here " he grabs one of the pipes 'Alex must have grab this one to block the door. Aaron thinks to himself "I can stall it for you two to get away besides. A bang on the door "I'm sure I've pissed them off enough" the two conceded allowing him to struggle behind them. "we can't go to the front of the train" Alex says the woman sighs "I know we can't they were crawling all over the front. Aaron walks in front of them using the pipe as leverage looking around. 'Dammit my leg won't stop shaking I want to sleep but if I do I'll die' Aaron shakes his head 'no I'm not sleeping I'm gonna live through this!

"Hey Aaron you find out whats going on? Aaron looks up Jason stood on the roof of the train cart "how did you get up their" Jason shows a key in his hand "I'll save the details and just show you for now take the ladder up I'll kick it down" he says walking over to the ladder. Aaron looks at the two why had they stoped "you two coming? The two snap out of it "yeah sorry Aaron something about that book your holding is just" Aaron looks at the book on his side 'I actually kept it' Aaron shakes his head "it's fine I wasn't thinking " he says with a smile. The two nod following him up too where Jason was waiting "you alright you look like you just went through hell" Aaron looks around "I'm not sure I could consider this place anything but. Jason laughs "right that makes sense but then I have a question" Aaron nods as he climbs up tossing the pole onto the roof it smacks hard making a large clanging sound "why are we here? Aaron stops at the question he had been in the middle of trying to pick up the pipe he stops trying standing straight the other two stand their waiting 'their relying on me to much' Aaron thinks "maybe the train crashed and we died. Aaron says "what type of reasoning is that" the woman says "it isn't sound, I barley like it but the other one is" he looks at them "theirs something going on and we've been choosen to do something.

Aaron shakes his head "no thats not right were not expected to do anything it doesn't feel like that if I'm being honest I've felt like I've been solving a riddle" he says looking at the book ''Jason miss try touching this book I want to test something" the two nod steping forward each go to grab it but when they touch the scream out like Alex "what the hell it felt like I was engulfed in flames" Jason says shaking his head "that wasn't what I expected " the woman said. Aaron thinks about it for a second "so why can I touch it? The three nod in agreement "did anything happen when you found it" the woman asked "I was attack but I manage to stop it with a piece of glass I grabbed. Aaron shows the cut on his hand "no way araon it's a scar! Alex says Aaron looks at his hand "was it when I grabbed the hot metal? Aaron shakes his head 'it stung like hell until a few moments ago" Aaron said to them "look talking about this won't change our situation we need to find a way to get the train into the sunlight" Jason said "why's that? Alex ask "if they are demons he thinks they'll burn in the sunlight" the woman says "its fine lets try it" Aaron says "it might be the key to getting out of here.

The three follow Jason to the back of the train showing the area was blocked with even more rubble. "What did you need to show us? Jason turns pointing down the three look seeing a man laying against the back back door "I use him to keep it close he had the key he was an assitant or something. Jason shrugs "so what's the plan" Alex ask Jason thinks about it "I nominate you to come up with the plan" he looks at Alex "what no why doesn't she do it" he points at the woman "it was this guy's plan don't force me to come up with everything " she glares at the two "I'll do it" Aaron says the book stilll clutched in his hand. "You're wounded let us do it" Alex says "yeah bro just rest" "we don't need you dying as well" he sighs "if I leave it to you three you'll rip each other throats out before we get anytype of work done! The three sigh "he's right I don't know why I snapped at you like that" Alex said "I don't get it either " Jason said the woman sighed "the same" she says Aaron sighed "its probably the atmosphere. Aaron looks around "other than us its dead quiet and it's barley lit in here not surprised you guys snaped like that if I didn't know any better I'd have snap to.

"Then thats an even bigger reason" Alex says "what if this is mental as well" he says quizzing the other three for answers he didn't even have himself Aaron looks over at Jason who seem to be pulling towards him anyways "what is it? Aaron ask "let me take the pipe I can take them out easier " he says Aaron shakes his head "I need it for support I'll give it to you if we need to fight alright" Jason smiles "thanks I'll be able to defend myself then. The four jump cart to cart the three grabbing Aaron who couldn't jump as far as they could "how many more? Aaron ask "you tired" the woman ask with a smile Aaron gives a thin smile "just trying to make it I guess. The woman nods "about awhile back" she begins Aaron looks over towards her his eyes widen in horror "move out of the way " he says pulling her towards him some of the roof comes swinging by he sighs with relief "man that was close" Aaron says letting her go "you two we've got the hatch for the last one were going to open it" Jason says walking over.

Aaron and the woman walk over looking at the two they found the entrance for the train for sure but theirs no way they could climb through or go under the crack in the rubble. "We're gonna really have to start the train " Alex says lowering his head "don't worry no one else is alive on that train we can unhook it and" Aaron shakes his head at Jason "we should try to burn them in the sunlight like you said. Jason nods "forgot about that damn your right we can't leave them on the train they'll tear everything and everyone who enters to shreds" Jason shakes his head "don't want to see that man lets go down" he lifts the lid its dark in their and the doors open Jason chuckles "ladies first? The three glare at him Aaron almost throws up thinking about going near any of them again but he jumps in first landing hard he rolls hitting the metal of the door he groans he looks around their was blood everywhere but the controls and panels where fine.

Aaron closes the door clapping his hands the other three follow him in "what do you make of this? Aaron ask looking at the panels and controls but everything else being destroyed "looks as though they weren't able to touch it in theory because it was in the sunlight" the woman says pointing out everything in the dark was destroyed. "Alright get the train moving" Aaron says Alex nods running over he trips grabbing onto a chain "shit he hit the horn! Jason yells the horn roars through the tunnel everything is silent for only a second then you can hear the screeching as they slash through the doors trying to get to them. "hurry dammit" Aaron says one goes for the window he smacks it with the pipe knocking out but falling to his knee's in the process. "Here give me the pipe" Jason says Aaron nods handing it to him Jason runs over to the windows smacking away any that try to get in "their cutting through everything" Alex yells "then focus on working " Aaron yells walking over. The two where messing with everything "those are the breaks " the woman yells "then don't touch it how do we move it" Aaron says "I did everything like I should have what's missing" Alex says a scream from behind them Jason runs over holding his arm blood trickling from it "their getting through!

Alex runs over to Aaron who's already looking at the controls "you said it was a puzzle well if its a riddle like this then it means on person gives the answer you thought of it give it your answer" Alex yells "what type of sense does that fucking make where about to die give me a moment! Alex steps back nodding Aaron looks around "theirs nothing I know about trains nothing" he keeps looking around 'a hint they already gave us a hint it's been so small I'm not thinking about it' Aaron thinks he looks at everything again seeing something in the light "what's this? He says pointing to one of the panels in the light "we already checked theirs nothing inside that one. Alex says Aaron looks over they busted through the door "please work! Aaron screams pulling out the black book and slamming it into the sunlight panel 'it burnt them right doesn't that mean it's like the creatures maybe it'll' the book pops out a lever firing out Aaron grabs it quick pulling it down. A screech the creatures were firing right towards the four they get close together backing up. The train fires forward without warning through the tunnel the light burst into the cart the creatures screech out in pain burning up in the sunlight.

Aaron looks at the other three smiles plastered on their faces as well he has to grin he fires his fist into the air "we did it" he screams the three do the same "yeah" they roar "that was amazing Aaron how did you know? Aaron shakes his head "I guessed it felt right you know theirs no way that was just their for no reason you know what I mean? Jason taps Aaron on the shoulder "bring it in man I owe you my life right now" Jason hugs Aaron who croaks in pain 'my body still in pain' Aaron wheezes out in his head tapping Jason on the shoulder. Jason stops nodding "sorry about that man" he says smiling "should we check the other carts" the woman ask "I'll do it" Aaron says "no way this time sit back and relax me and Alex got this right man" he says smacking Alex on the back Alex sighs "yeah no problem" Alex looks back lifting his hand "look I fist bump Jason at the beginning now you want me to high five? Alex lowers his hand "what are you doing if were doing it let's stay original" he says pulling out a coin "pull one out" Alex nods pulling one out "flick it to me on three" he nods "three" the two flick them into the air Aaron catches his and so does alex the two smile "see original" he says to him. Alex nods walking out "hey " Aaron turns around looking at the woman "we never swap names did we? Aaron nods "I didn't think you wanted to stick to formalities as the situation had it you've heard our names if you want to go back to formalities then please Ms. I'd love to know your name. Aaron says she laughs Aaron gives a small chuckle as well "keep a silver tongue like that and you'd probably end up like me" she says smiling.

"So then names my name is Aaron and you? She nod "since you gave me your first name I think I should give you mind" she says "Claire" she says calmly "well nice to finally get a name out of you Claire " he says leaning against the wall "how old are you? She ask "weird question are we trying to have a conversation because I think surviving a demon attack together makes us friends don't you think? She nods "but its a real question" she says Aaron nods "why don't I just say I'm still in high school. She nods "I was gonna offer to buy drinks but if your a minor" she sighs "well Jason might come he looks a bit older than me and Alex and if not we can always go together I'll just get a water or something. Claire laughs "right lets do that I think it be nice to mix it up" she says peacefully. Aaron nods standing up he feels something warm on his side he looks when did he put the book back at his side? Aaron grabs it "oh right I almost forgot" she says Aaron doesn't look up opening the book he notices theirs words written in blood._ "Nightmare ended"_ their were other words but he couldn't read them before Claire pulled out what she was going to say a large flash came from the book then the train was silent.

Aaron eyes shoot open to a ball room a group of faceless individuals are dancing together while far off he could see a small floating butterfly. He follows it to the stair case where a man stands looking at me he shakes his head "are you a guest of the master? Aaron stares at him confused "not from what I know of" he says shaking his head "then you cannot come up Aaron nods feeling something shaking at his side he looks seeing the book he had shoved into his waist belt. "Wait that I know what that is sorry to have held you sir. The man says bowing and moving out of the way Aaron stares again for a moment but nods and heads forwards.

The area was covered in blue and a large seat at in the middle of the room a woman sat to the side in a smaller seat while a man with a large nose occupy the larger seat. As Ari step forward everything seem to grow dark until only the room and its occupants seem to exist. "Welcome,to the Velvet Room" Aaron snaps his head towards the man seeing that a seat and a large table sat in front of the man now Aaron sees that no one else is in the room and sits down. "This is a place between dream and reality mind and matter. 'I feel like this is something he says alot' Aaron thoughts shocked him so he continued to listen "it seems you have a very interesting future ahead of you but some introductions are in order my name is Igor.

Igor waves his hand "and this is Shelly" the girl looks over giving a bow "its nice to meet you my name like my master said is Shelly you may address me as such" Aaron nods Igor shows a deck of cards setting some down and flipping down. "Oh my it seems you'll be facing a very strong darkness the death of many will weight on your shoulders if you sign this contract my boy" Aaron looks at the sheet of paper that had appeared on the desk "don't worry all it says is you'll take full responsibility for your actions. Aaron stares at the paper "will this help me? He ask Igor grins "if you mean for your own fights and the worlds then yes they shall cross paths in the future but for now theirs to much to talk about.

"What I can tell you is you'll be going against a strong mystery that in the long run might claim your life. Aaron eyes are locked on the paper "I want everyone on the train to forget then I'll sign it. Igor eyes fall half way "you want us to erase the memories of the individuals in the train? Aaron nods "if this is some kind of test that could kill individuals I refuse to put those three lives on the line? Igor nods "in return you'll sign this contract I accept but in return I must take most your memories of the event. Ari nods "its fine I saw how that world effected them that _dead world_" he shakes his head "I'm fine with this but theirs something else I'd like to ask form you" Igor looks at him intrigued "you'll have to take an extra price depending on what this is" Aaron nods "the thing is-"

Aaron eyes shoot open he launches up looking around he sighting in his seat the book he got from the school in his hand he looks over seeing Alex sleeping still Jason sat next to him "did I fall asleep and when did Alex get back" Aaron says shaking his head he looks around the Train was still moving he sighs getting up 'might as well stretch my legs' he thinks to himself. He walks over towards the front of the train everyone was talking quietly to the people in their booth. Aaron bumps into someone "sorry I wasn't paying attention" the woman dust of her skirt nodding "its fine I was kind of dazed myself" she nods walking past him he continues on his way he opens the door to the train "why are you up here" the conductor ask Aaron looks around shaking his head in his daze "I'm sorry I just. He shakes his head "why don't you go sit back down well be arriving soon" Aaron nods walking away from them and back. "Who the hell are you! Aaron looks over in his booth seeing Alex and Jason had woken up Aaron takes his seat. "Aaron do you know him" Aaron nods at Alex question "I manage to get someone " he said Alex smiles "good job partner" Aaron sighs "stop calling me that.

The train starts down the path towards a tunnel "um excuse me " the three look over the woman from before "do you mind if my sit here some asshole took my seat" she said sighing "fine just don't encourage those two Aaron moved his legs setting them on the ground "so then like I was saying I don't remember coming back and sitting down and I don't remember Jason sitting down as well. Aaron shrugs "I don't remember much after Jason sat down I fell asleep you probably didn't notice you were tired or something like that. Alex sighs "your probably right I felt pretty good after I woke up. "You three don't remember much either" the woman ask "yeah we don't you to? She nods "I was talking to some of my co-wokers and then I woke up they were asleep as well I thought about washing my face well I did but I bumped into you first. She says pointing to Aaron who nods sitting up "yeah I know what you" an explosion of sound erupts from the background the four stop talking looking "the tracks they blew" someone screams "the trains on fire someone put it out!

Aaron and Jason are the first to stand up "Alex check the front with me Jason go with her" Aaron says jogging forward Alex in tow people screaming everywhere. "I can't get through" Alex says Aaron looks people where trying to get to the back of the train Aaron runs back over pulling Alex through quickly in the process falling to the ground "their now we should be able to" a cringing sound from far off a loud crash in front of them they look over the roof of the next car had been ripped apart by a large piece of metal from the top of the bridge. "Shit where gonna die " Alex says Aaron felt it to that deadly feeling. Aaron shakes his head "can you get the door open? Alex ask as Aaron pulls at it he shakes his head "no it won't budge " he says "the railing like a crowbar where it bends we can use it like one to prop open the door. Aaron nods grabbing the lose railing and pulling it down he looks at the large piece of railing that resembled a pipe taking it he pry's open the door. The door pops open by the top Aaron climbs in taking a few steps into the next cart "I have an idea" Aaron says looking at the thing connecting the carts "not until we get across this bridge is a walking death trap" Alex explains Aaron nods "I'll check ahead then follow when you can.

Aaron heart racing eyes shifting around back and forth to avoid the rubble "someone help! Aaron looks over someone was stuck under some rubble a few people try to lift it but couldn't "I can't keep my fingers under their" one of the men say Aaron runs over with the pipe "move back " he says propping the pipe under the debris. "On three we all push it up when you feel its off move got it!? Everyone nods grabbing on the person under nods getting ready "go" Aaron yells the group pushes on the pipe the rubble holding them lifts a few inches they crawl out quick right before the pipe snaps their shoe getting caught but they manage to get their foot out of it. "Aaron" Alex runs over seeing the group "the front of the trains dangerous we should move these guy's to the back" Aaron yells while running forward "what about the broken bridge? Aaron shakes his head "the trains slowing down but its not fast enough like you said if it was a possibility I'd use this broken pipe and smash the lock but it be the death of everyone so theirs only one option. The group waits for the response as Aaron opens the next door "gap it" he says.

The group looks shocked "the bridge is broken we can't just try to " Aaron snaps his head pointing at the bridge "the entire thing is out we should be happy its facing upwards instead of downwards we can make it if not we try to survive" Aaron growls at them. "Aaron my man" Aaron looks up seeing the woman and Jason standing on the roof "come on lets get to the front fast" he says Aaron nods climbing up . "Alex hurry up" Aaron says staying low as the wind blow still strong the gap was approaching and debris was falling around them the ravin they were passing over looking like it eat them if they fell in the jagged edges of the cliff taking the form of teeth as they walked across. "Let us in you bastards" the four stop looking down they saw a group of people weapons in their hands blood covering them people sprawled on the floor a group of people in the next cart held the door close the people with weapons bang on the doors. "Were only trying to help you we don't want you to have to die such a painful death do we? The door begins to bend Alex looks up at Aaron who was bitting his lip "even if we can gap it these freaks will kill everyone in the train " the woman points out "right then lets move if we don't hurry we won't be able to help them out of their" Aaron says walking to the final cart "the things locked we can't get in from here.

Jason looks up at the three "I'm gonna climb into this small hole" Aaron points to a hole "no way those psychos started a fire look" Jason points to the fire coming out one of the windows Aaron only smiles "better than dying. Aaron hops into the hole before anyone else can say anything the hot metal burning him he winches in pain moving his shirt where the burning areas were. He made his way through it slowly getting burned slowly by the hot metal "come on I can make it" he says a vent was sitting their and he could feel his body about to give he kicks nothing he kicks it again nothing he starts hammering his feet against the vent hopping that it open. With a screech the vent opens up and he drops down he hits the floor groaning in pain. "Look its one of the survivors " Aaron looks up seeing the group of people standing their. His eyes widen as one of them lift up a rusty pipe going to finish it Aaron goes to reach for something hopping for anything to be their his hand catches something it stings and it hurts but that makes him positive it'll hurt more for them. He stands up quickly firing up he fires the object he grab at the man the man screams out in pain falling back "end it" he kept screaming the people who had been helping him so far simply comply with the request taking pleasure in ending the insane mans life.

Aaron takes the chance rushing for the door grabbing the handle without thought he pulls the door open throwing himself into the darkness and slamming it close. "What do I do now? Aaron looks around "right the door still locked" he looks around grabbing something to stand on he finds a box's grabbing the hatch he pulls his hand back looking at his hand a cut sat on his hand he lowers his head trying not to tear up "why does it have to sting so much? He lifts with his other hand pulling the hatch, the door pops open and three hop in "looks like you made it" Jason says smiling "lets hurry up and speed up the train" Aaron says walking over to the controls "Alex can you do this? Alex nods "everything I need is here so theirs no problem besides. Alex looks at the two dead men laying on the floor "looks like they kept the train running an stake their own life on it. Aaron nods "get on it then" a bang on the door "I'll keep them out" he says taking the broken railing from Jason who stood back. The door wasn't budging but they stuck their hands through the window hopping to get it open like that Aaron lifts the railing stabbing into their hands with the sharp edge the person he had hit screams out falling back others draw back their hands some keep going but the rest continue to beat on the door. Aaron shirts get gripped and he's pulled forward he lifts the railing smacking them or stabbing at them screaming . "Shit Aaron" Jason runs over grabbing him by the waist pulling him back in the two fall back hitting the ground.

"Who are these psycho people anyways? the woman ask "I don't know but get the train going were getting close! Aaron yells the woman and Alex nods focusing on that "give me the railing I'll hold them off go help them man" Aaron looks reluctantly at him but nods after looking at his face he wanted to do this he couldn't stop him. Aaron looks around "if we hit one of those well end up hitting the breaks or well go faster it depends on the one we hit but theirs no sign on them no sticker nothing. Aaron stares at the two "then we guess" Aaron says grabbing one of the leavers "you sure ? Aaron smiles "of course not" he pulls it down the four wait for the screeching of breaks but the train increases in speed "you hit the right one! Aaron sighs with relief "were about to hit the gap jason get over here" Aaron says Jason knocked back by the sudden force of the door being knocked down his arm getting cut by a jagged thing of shrapnel "dammit I forgot about them" Alex says Aaron grabs the railing aiming it at them the group stands their glaring at the four "what should we do? The woman ask Aaron shakes his head "the trains speeding up right? The woman nods "their standing out in that gap they will go flying off before any of us.

The group snaps into alarm by his words they go to run forward but the train hits the ramp like broken bridge one hops in but the rest go flying everywhere screaming a distorted scream. Aaron and Alex are sent flying hitting the wall hard Jason still on the ground the man goes in to finish the job lifting his bloody pipe he swings down a hand manages to catch it but the hands knocked away after a moments notice the man turns his attention to the others who had enter the room as the train had landed "you son of a bitch" the other man scream jumping onto the man the two go rolling around the room the crowd watches in silence not going to help Aaron groans shaking his head looking around he sees the pipe standing up walking over slowly the man grabs a blade stabbing them in the neck the other man punches out at him but he's lost two much blood the other man head butts them off the blade looking over at the woman laughing Aaron fire past firing the pipe into the man's out it fires through their head their eyes widen with horror as they scream out.

Aaron grabs the woman's hand pulling her away from the man and running for the door she hops over to the next cart Aaron stops looking over Alex and Jason still laying near the two dying men Aaron runs over grabbing Alex and walking him over to the group Alex walks through. Aaron walks back towards Jason before helping him up he see something next to Jason grabbing it as well then grabbing Jason he walks over to them, Jason falls back into the crowd. Alex feels something grab him "no one move" Aaron looks back 'the man was still alive with a gapping hole like that through his mouth seriously? The man eyes were firing around quickly "you can see them two can't you deaths little pets. He forces Aaron to look around the room sure enough their where creatures that were sitting their staring at the two dying "their waiting for them to die so they can take them away to the other side it's already been decided who'll survive" he screams Aaron looks at the group "were on ground close the door and unhook us from you! Aaron yells "no way we can take this psycho" Aaron shakes his head "theirs something prodding into my back he's got a lighter in his hand as well he's planning on blowing everyone up close the damn door and unhook us god dammit! Jason slams the door "get me something" Jason says someone runs off giving him something "cowards don't you dare break that lock you really letting this kid die? Alex looks at Aaron who's face has darkened he glared at them "do it already" a clang and the Train fires forward leaving behind a group of passengers "looks like you won't be hitting your set numbers then.

The man glares at Aaron "what are you talking about" Aaron pulls something out touching the man with it the man screams out falling to the ground "this thing I remember what happened" Aaron says showing the book the man holds his hand glaring at Aaron in the trains dim lighting you could see a small bit of smoke coming from the mans body "you little shit" the man growls "you knew thats why you'd bet your life on this" Aaron chuckles "just a hunch but I was guessing you couldn't kill me as long as I followed the script. The man falls to his knees the blood flowing out from his mouth "it'll vanish again you'll lose your memories of these events. Aaron shakes his head "meaning when we start the game I'll have this book every time right? The man flinched "dammit" he growls "your vanishing along with those creatures " Aaron says to the man "yes we are till the game is set in motion again. He grins "it'll keep getting harder and harder till your all dead! The man starts laughing at Aaron who freezes up "wait what do you mean another" before his sentence can finish the man and all the other creatures vanish. Aaron stares at where the man stood the blood the bodies of him and even the other man where gone he falls to the floor 'I'm losing it' he thinks to himself as the book vanished everything became a blur a flash of light and snap eyes open on another version of reality.

Aaron eyes shoot open he's sitting in the train cart with a few cops standing nearby "no bodies where found but the boy in the front look like he just got out of a burning building or something. The cop shakes his head "they said a longs way back theirs a broken bridge and a group who look as bad of shape following the tracks away from an abandon group of passenger carts. Aaron climbs out looking around "your up kid you were groaning and failing out so much we were worried about touching you. He nods at the mans joke shaking his head "the train it caught fire and the bridge I don't. The man shakes his head "its fine kid we already know do you know if anyone did this on purpose? Aaron nods "a group of people with weapons but they fell off the train when a group I was in pull the leaver to speed it officer nods at Aaron who was looking around they were at a train station the train he was in was sitting behind another and a group of people were snapping pictures. "The other survivors are coming. The cop nods looking at Aaron "why don't we see if your story matches up with theirs alright kid.

It did they all scream the same thing about a group randomly attacking the train no one knew if they blew out the bridge like that but it was suspected the group didn't say much of a different story other than some kid went with the surviving member of the group and had them unhook the train from the rest of the carts. Aaron didn't remember much but that wasn't in his head. "I did that" he asked confused "you glared at me as well like we'd all die if we didn't do it. Aaron holds his head shaking it 'what the hell is wrong with me why can't I remember? Aaron sighs smiling "sorry I just don't remember" one of the men come forward hugging him "well know we owe you our life thanks kid. Aaron nods hugging the man back the others cheer out happily "thanks man I owe you one now" Jason says smacking him on the back "same here partner! Aaron sighs "don't call me that" he says quietly "thanks for the help back their" Aaron looks over 'right I remember getting her away from that guy but it was more out of panic than anything else. Aaron nods extending his hand she smiles "we never swap names right? Aaron shrugs "I didn't think you wanted to stick to formalities as the situation had it you've heard our names if you want to go back to formalities then please Ms. I'd love to know your name. Aaron says she laughs Aaron gives a small chuckle as well "keep a silver tongue like that and you'd probably end up like me" she says smiling.

"So then names my name is Aaron and you? She nod "since you gave me your first name I think I should give you mind" she says "Claire" she says calmly "well nice to finally get a name out of you Claire " he says leaning against the wall "how old are you? She ask Aaron shrugs "my brains a bit jumbled to answered that like today is friday" Alex lifts hand "actually if where being honest todays sunday" Aaron raises his hand "see I don't even know the date. Claire nods "well since you three know each other I'll take you as a minor then" Aaron grins "so I'm the middle man I'm positive Jason older than me and Alex looks younger than me so their you go one drinking buddy" she laughs "wow your a mind reader how do you know I was talking about drinks? Aaron eyes snap open 'how did I know? This situation its different but I feel as though I've already gone through all this same pain same comments same conversations even same breathing patterns ' he holds his head 'something wrong here why does all of this seem so similar? A pair of snapping fingers knock Aaron back to reality "hey theirs a bus that'll take us to the city from here! Jason says pointing to the bus and smiling "he's right its over there" Claire says "I've got to see if my employes are alright you three should hurry and go. The three nod their stuff was brought with the others by some of the officers "aren't you glad they brought are stuff with them? Alex says smiling Aaron had a dull look in his eyes as he fell back into his thoughts.

Alex looks over to Jason pulls Aaron to his feet "come on man we got to catch the bus" he smacks Aaron back Aaron hollers in pain jumping away from the two "take it easy I'm not healed yet! Jason grins "don't worry he's just being a bit spacey I should be two but I'm just happy to be alive right now. Jason starts for the bus a smile plastered on his face Alex looks at Aaron who sighs shaking his head "don't worry about me were friends now anyone who could survive that hell and stuck by my side is one of my friends. Alex smiles a smaller one than Jason but only by a little. Aaron enters the bus sitting in an empty one behind Jason who got stuck sitting next to Alex. time passes slowly on the bus Alex and Jason chat with Aaron who gives answer and nods trying himself not to laugh at Jason jokes. Aaron stared out the window ignoring Jason's snoring, after awhile everyone seems to be asleep and the bus comes to a slow stop to what look likes to be an abandon bus stops. Aaron pays attention to them they continue walking back till their next to his seat. Aaron has a stare down with them for a second but the bus starts moving and with a reluctant sigh he moves his bag. "That was impressive today" Aaron looks at them "you where their? They nod "not on the train but I saw all off it actually I saw both plays you manage to take the lead both times I applaud your tenacity.

The two stare at each other for a moment before Aaron finally breaks the silence "what do you mean by both plays ? They smile "of course it wouldn't be a good game if you could remember everything no my lead you must follow the script no trailing off that will only take you to a road of death and destruction. Aaron annoyed and tired nod "alright so what would you do" they chuckle "me I'd sit their and watch the answers come towards me" Aaron nods "then I'll wait" they laugh "the blind look of a simple man perfect for your role but hectic for survival " Aaron doesn't act what it means nodding in agreement "If I'm simple I won't take risk right " they grin at him "so fighting your way through a derailing train and sitting with a man who's strap explosives to himself are are things people with no chance of taking a risk do? Aaron shrugs "I don't know why don't you ask a simple man then? They chuckle "your becoming annoying you know this" Aaron shrugs "you started to annoy me first and if my head explodes because of all the shit your telling me the least you can do is accept a bit of divine punishment and get a headache" the two glare at each other and they sigh "you'll be a thorn in their side for a longer time then I expected" they stand up "lets see how are hands play out then. With that sentence they left vanish into nothingness right next to Aaron who seemingly passed out while they where talking.

Aaron looks around Alex and Jason next to him "so this is the city" Aaron says sighing "well I live in the complex next to the school" Alex says happily "I think all the students do" Jason says showing an address "you two are living in the complex next to the school then as well? Alex and Jason nod "its nice to meet you two then" Aaron says extending his hand "didn't we already go over the friend thing and introductions" Jason says with a laugh smacking Aaron's hand. Alex nods shaking Aaron's hand "so where neighbors then? Aaron shrugs "we might be" Aaron says "why don't we get down their before we start thinking about things like that alright? The two nod in agreement Jason waves down a cab and the three get in giving the address. "So what do you two think the school will be like" Alex ask Jason laughs " a swift kick in the ass that's about sums up what I think it'll be like. Aaron sighs he had open up the handbook again he bends the edge of the page he was on looking at the two "his description of this school revolves around pain while your Alex will probably be off chance the possibilities of finding and meeting new people while mine is simple. He takes a deep breath then releases the air looking out the window "just...another day" he says Jason shrugs at the answer Alex thinks about it for a moment and Aaron continues to stare out the window till the rides over.

The three get out walking into the building the carpet of the first floor was red and the walls had a weird design that was mostly blocked up by paintings . Their was two elevators to the right hand side and two stair cases to the left Aaron walks towards the desk that laid in the back of the room in between the two sets of stairs and elevators. Aaron looks at the bell not moving "you not gonna ring him up? Jason ask Aaron looks forward seeing people in the back room talking Aaron looks at the bell sighing he moves his hand towards it smacking it. _Ding _with that chilling sound came a groan that made the three jump back a young man looks around fixing the small hat on his head. "Yes? The man ask looking at the boys annoyed by their presence. Aaron pulls out the address and shows another piece of paper to the man "so you three are the new tenants names". The man clicks a pen opening a small book "Alex Right" the man nods writing it down "Jason Heart. Another nod and his pencil seems to fire around the paper quickly filling out the information. Aaron sighs "Aaron Wake" the man stops writing for a moment. He looks up confused the anger gone from his face just a large amount of confusion.

"I'm sorry sir I must have been more tired then I thought what was your name again? Aaron points down at the paper the man hands it over and Aaron writes his name down handing it back over to the man who scans the paper quickly sighing with relief "never mind Aaron Wake was it? Aaron nods "sorry about that sir your name sounds close to one of my old friends from high school. The man laughs taking out three keys and three contracts. Jason grabs Alex contract looking at the price "your paying more than me then right ? Alex growls at him pulling it away "yeah says here your pluming messed up so thats why its cheeper. The two turn to Aaron who's already begun to sign his contract they peek over taking a look quickly. "Aaron you must have a silver tongue" Jason says laughing as they walk towards the steps the man in front of them "why's that? Aaron ask as he walks behind the man Jason behind him and Alex to his side. "You know because of how cheep your place is" he laughs "I was looking their doesn't seem to be any problems with the room so why is it so cheap. Aaron sighs "theirs a reason for that if you'd like I'll tell you tomorrow you two can come over as long as your quiet understood? The two nod "of course " Jason says "don't you have a heart? Aaron ask Jason takes a moment then laughs "that was a good one man. He smacks Alex back and Alex trips forward hitting the wall groaning "Jason calm down we don't need anymore accidents in this place" Aaron says to him.

The man stops at the third floor of the complex nodding as Aaron drop a few dollars in his hand he left, "I guess this is it" Alex says yawning "as much as stopping a bunch of death's I'm glad the police said they were keeping it on the down low only telling what happen to the family of people who died. Jason chokes on his own words silence sits between the two Aaron sighs lifting his hand and patting Jason on the back "get over it " he says calmly "you saved maybe five hundred people seeing as I don't even know how trains work an how many people can actually fit on them that be the amount I say so be happy we survived. He says sounding more over to reassure himself than Jason who seems to relax at the words. Aaron opens the door to his room as the other two head for their rooms going up a floor for Jason and down for Alex. Aaron stands in the pitch black room for a few minutes not moving away from the door he takes a steps forward then another soon enough he's in a full stride walking towards what he presume to be the bed and sits down sure enough it is he sets his bag down zipping it open he goes through it feeling the cold plastic of the object he had been searching for.

_Click_ the flashlight turns on illuminating the room in the direction it was fired they're were candles on the shelves next to the bed and matches on the entertainment center in front of the bed he walks over grabbing the matches and walking over lighting both candles quickly. He goes through the rest of the apartment doing the same finding candles in the bathroom and the kitchen, he lights them in silence sighing as he shakes the flames from the last match he used. He stands in the bathroom looking around "they truly left as it was after they came here huh? Aaron looks at where the mirror should be over his medicine cabinet only to see the shatter remains of the the obvious he opens the cabinet "did they punch through this to? He rubs the inside of the medicine cabinet. He sits their for a moment sighing he close the cabinet He stares at the glass his hand moving forward but his body comes to a halt as if something had shocked him out of a deep sleep.

Aaron checks his phone sighing at the time "eight forty five not as late as I thought it be. He says putting his phone in his pocket and walking towards the bed. He stares at it for a few moments touching it with his hand ever so slowly as if it was a unknown life form."I'm not disgusted by what happened in this room its just the fact they told me like they did that bothers me. He lets his hand be consumed by the covers slowly letting himself fall towards the bed "to tired to think though" he manages to pull his hand away leaning against the wall he stares at his hand. 'What was missing? Aaron thought to himself he knew something was wrong he forgot something but couldn't remember what it was. His eyes begin to close then would shoot back open almost as though Aaron was forcing his mental being awake. He was no match for the alluring feeling of sleep slowly the snaps of his eyes and there wary look vanished from his face and he fell asleep soundly against the wall.

_"Sorry but the person who was living in that apartment died thirty years ago" "thats not right a friend of mine was staying their she broke the mirror in the bathroom come on you must have notice that! The person on the other end sighs "again we apologize but no one under that name has ever checked into this apartment complex if you'd like I could take your name and ask some of the residence in the building if it sounds familiar. "Yeah its Aaron..." Aaron stops 'wait why would she need my entire name first or last would do I could tell them her favorite color or food or something like the name of the school we went to or a certain date like her mothers birthday or something. "Sir, are you still their? Aaron snaps out of his trance "right Aaron Take, Aaron can hear the woman write the fake name he gave her. He hangs up dialing a different number "hello...yes I'd like to rent a room in your complex if you could fax me the paper work I'll get it done in a moments notice and get the information back to you...thanks by. He sighs 'thank god I was with my doctor when they set this place up for me to live._

Aaron sighs a flash then he remembers "at nine o'clock everyone will forget what happened on the train it'll just seem like the bridge went out after the train went across. "Igor did say I had to repeat that situation over again" Aaron smiles "but to throw in someone like that even force me to experience in the same way an interesting play on his part but..." Aaron sits their for a moment "it seem like he was going with the situation I signed the contract and promised to forget everything about the three so why'd he suggest those turns of events? "It seem like he was showing me what someone _dead world could cause_ that man was the core of the dead world but he let himself get eaten up but how does it all add up. He looks at the time "eight fifty nine" he chuckles leaning against the bed "I wonder what will happen in this place.

**End Nightmare Dead world 0 complete**

**Hello there my name is...hmm never mind you can just call me Yarbad. I'm excited to announce this story and I hope you all enjoy if you have any question regarding the story review or PM me all type of feedback is welcome. Oh and even more exciting I want this one to be a SYOC. This is just an option so don't worry if it doesn't seem to move anywhere I can change my plan up. But so far I think its a good start again tell me what you think.**

**And Another thing What they experience on the train might be a one time thing I don't want to give to much away but consider it the effect of the murder you guy's witness at the beginning. I wanted the three he met at the beginning to be outside of the actual chain of events outside friends so I had them forget what happened and forced the main to forget simple.**

** "Alright everyone why don't we get started by throwing a party for our new found brother! Cross howls Alex sighs "sometimes I can't believe were the same person" "I can, so Aaron was it? "Nice to me you my name is Lucian and this is Alex Right no connection to you and that fine gentleman over their is Beats doesn't talk much kind of like you think you'll get along with him. Aaron nods "what do you do Lucian? Lucian grins "I try to destroy the world with a secret device or something along those lines" he puts his fingers to his lips "now moving on why don't we go to some of our other guest to say hello to our new friend.**

**Alex steps forward shaking his hand "this is my friend Alexis she's actually my counter part or she's pretty much the girl version of me" Alexis smiles shaking Aaron hand "this is the first time in awhile meeting someone like you so what can you do? Aaron shrugs lifting his book "this burns people " Alexis smiles "I can do something like that" She lifts her hand a large red flame appearing on top of her head "wait Alexis I think you'll kill him if you burn him like that. **

**Alex says "oh since her is red does that mean yours is" a small blue flames fly's from Alex jacket "yep his is blue nice to meet you my names K. Aaron nods Yarbad chuckles looking at Aaron "sorry sometimes like to bring everyone over to say hello. Aaron shrugs "as long as they don't tear everything up I'm fine. Yarbad nods "alright for the coup de something or another three two" everyone turns towards the camera "goodbye everyone!**

**This is the OC sheet for you.**

**Name: First,Last**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Arcana:**

**Grade at Madeon High School:**

**Persona:**

**(F) final Persona:**

**Weapon:**

**Appearance:**

**Uniform: (how do they wear it uniform for guys a black jacket with a black or white shirt under and a gray pair of pants you can change how they wear the uniform or add you own things to it for girls a gray skirt with a black top same applies for the girls)**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Background:**

**Club:**

**Part Time Job:**

**Social Link (what the mains helping them through ):**

**Shadow Self (This is the steam of their problem detail so I can capture the monster in play!):**

**Dead World (the type of shadows their what the location looks how many floor be descriptive):**

**Romantic interest (what type of person do they like?):**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Please I didn't tell anyone" the boy screams from the chair as the figure hums quietly to them self "please! The boy screams the figure stops humming "please again? They question the boy as if the simple word puzzled them "please why please how about kill my mother kill my father I don't care just leave me out of it. The boy goes pale "their not here are they" the figure face goes from plane to a wicked grin quickly "whatever do you mean? They ask "god dammit I know your going to kill me tell me if their here or not! The figure sighs grabbing a few objects from the small table next to them "don't worry their right here they were screaming for help hours ago but then again you weren't sane then were you?

Again the boy pales "let me see them take this blind fold off of me let me...let me see them" the figure falls into a fit of laughter "its wonderful you'd want to see them before I decide to test something on you it'll make the pain increase in your body. The figure steps forward a small blade in hand cutting the cloth that was wrapped around the boy's face "mom dad I..." he stops staring at it with horror filled eyes he throws up on the floor and goes to scream but the figure seem to realize this kicking the boy hard in the gut and knocking the wind out of him. In front of the boy in similar chairs sat his parents booth their knee caps had been shattered by what seem to be two metal stakes a bloody hammer laid next to them barb wired wrapped tightly around their legs and looping into the stakes. If they moved the barb wire would tighten when the stakes were hammered in the barb wired tighten as well. "They died of blood loss if it comforts you. The figure says grinning "this was their fate they made the deal and took the tool for your death.

The boy looks up a bit of vomit still on his face the figure grin only gets wider "so yes you'll be experiencing a similar fate but not to kill you but to...play with you in a way you'll come in handy one day. The figure picks up the bloody hammer ripping out two of the bloody stakes from his parents then turning to the boy they grin "seeing as your the guest of honor I'll make this experience long and enjoyable for the both of us. Screaming just screaming shatter through the dark room but it didn't matter no one could save the dead from death and a stop a monster from being a monster.

Aaron eyes snap open looking around in confusion he realizes he's just sitting in his room. Aaron looks at his phone checking the time "four in the morning huh? Aaron didn't give it much thought going through his normal everyday routine stopping at the bathroom mirror and starring at it "What had I been dreaming about did it have something to do with this? He stare at the mirror he already knew what it meant but something seem so elusive in his dream it wouldn't come back to him for some reason. Aaron throws on the black shirt unbuttoning the jacket and pulling on the pants he didn't really have a reason not to wear the uniform why would he attend the high school if he had issue with it?

A knock on the door sends him out of his thoughts he looks over seeing his bag a book different from the others laying near it he quickly put the book away grabbing the small bag and walking towards the door. "Good morning did you sleep well? Aaron stares at the person in front of them a older looking man standing their "do we know each other? Aaron ask calmly pulling out a book and beginning to read "no but I am the manager and I was hopping you were getting along with your room" Aaron nods "the lights don't work well but other than that I'm fine. Aaron turns to his left towards the stairs "if you need anything don't be afraid to ask! Aaron nods and continues down the stair case.

"So another person was found near the forest? A woman says as Aaron passes "yeah heard it was that boy across the street you know the one..." Aaron slowly manages to drown them out not interested in their small talk. It didn't take more than a few minutes to get to the school. As he goes through the front gate he remembers something he'd been reading in the hand book lifting it back up he flips through a few pages seeing it. "A pink slip for the schedule then. Aaron shrugs walking into the front office a woman sits their sighing to looking up at the roof "can I take one" he ask as he gets close the woman snaps forward looking at him in confusion. "Didn't you go to the gym like everyone else? Aaron lifts his hand book "because well be sent here if we don't have a pink slip for our schedule" the woman seems a bit happy about this handing him more than one.

As Aaron leaves the front office he looks at the map on the back of the handbook "the gym is in that direction then" he points in the gyms direction following the path. "You've got to be kidding a pink slip where would I even get one of those! Aaron looks over seeing a boy in a white shirt and black pants their jacket wrapped around their didn't stop the boy from ranting only got closer his nose in his book . The boy was slightly dark with brown eyes and short spiky black hair when Aaron tap him on the shoulder the boy jump looking at Aaron "huh you lost to? Aaron shakes his head removing one of the pink slips from his book and handing it to the boy "wait what is this.." "..." ...! "Its the pink slip! Aaron nods moving a bit back the boy stops thinking about what he just did laughing "sorry about that I was a bit worried since they never did this before and they only just told us about it" Aaron flips open the hand book showing him the warning about it.

"Seriously I lost mine after it came in the mail" Aaron at the time had never seen and was surprised to see such a large sweat drop on someone's head. "I think you might want to go get the schedule then" the boy perks up nodding "right I agree with that come on I know the way to the gym. He says pointing in the gym's general direction Aaron didn't bother explaining that they could use the building in front of them to cut to the gym quickly worried that the sweat drop might explode if it got any bigger than it had. "So you new here never seen you around here" Aaron nods "cool a transfer oh before you ask no I'm not a transfer they just said I got a new schedule so. He shrugs giving another happy smile. The two of them enter the gym not many people were in the gym a man sat their seeing he two of them with the pink piece of paper seem to cheer him up a bit since he fix himself right before they got to him.

"So your here for your class then? The two of them nod the boy stops nodding "wait class? The man nods "you see here at Hallow Peak were the best school in the city one of the only good ones in the city actually so when it comes to the best learning environment we go with one of the most successful so I guess you could say this year is an experiment" The man smiles handing the two of them different papers. "So this'll be interesting wait honorifics? The man sighs "another thing they'd like us to do it seems to invigorate the young minds and keep them in the learning environment. Aaron looks at his paper then the boys looking at him they were about the same height but the paper seems to speak the rules for this place.

"Senpai" the boy jumps again "don't just go with things like that! Aaron shrugs while the man laughs "he's got the right idea do me. Aaron nods "pedophile? The two freeze "why that? The man ask "you said do you correct, thats a text book example of something off ill manner. And like that Aaron and the boy had been kicked out of the gym "never seen a man turn so red" Aaron says "right I'll keep that in mine. The boy says dusting himself off he extends his hand "by the way I'm a third year I'm guessing you knew that from my paper but I'm Martin Fredrick.

Aaron nods taking Martin hand "Aaron Wake" the two chat for a few more moments then the bell rings a sigh leaves Martian "and so it begins " he says calmly turning to Aaron who hasn't stop reading since they met but seemingly never broke eye contact either strange. "Hey if your interested I'll show you around town for helping me out! He yells as he runs towards his class.

Aaron puts his class number in his book turning and walking off to his own class. He finds the classroom opening the door the sounds that had been happening dies down as he enters his book still in his hand but closed now. "Oh you must be the new transfer Aaron" Aaron nods "alight why don't you introduce yourself to the class. Aaron nods turning his attention to his class. "Hello my name is Aaron thank you very much" Aaron opens his book beginning to read it again "that was...nice why don't you take one of the open seats" Aaron nods closing the book once again walking towards the empty seat.

"Does anyone have any question for Aaron before he sits down" Aaron freezes looking around he was a few steps from the empty seat he targeted "none very well have a seat then Aaron well get class started. Aaron manage to stay awake in class no one really paid much attention from what he could see but something was off in the air. "Thats it for today this is your last hour as of now you can go home. Aaron stands up walking towards the door "hey book" a voice says behind him he turns quick a girl with straight black hair and what appears to be a few blue streaks walks by him pointing back to his desk a small book sat their he goes to thank her but she already walk off. Aaron grabs the book staring at it he remembers the weird book he had found next to his bag.

Taking it out and flipping through the pages as he walked out of the school. As he approach the gate he hears a groan he turns a corner seeing Alex leaning against the gate his nose running a stream of blood Alex looks over surprised "Aaron sorry how's it going? He stands up quickly Aaron points at the bloody nose Alex feels it. A sigh falls from his lips "right a few of the local...assholes decided to beat me for no reason then stole my bag. Aaron grabs Alex shoulder "where are they? Alex looks at him confused "they said they throw my bag in the forest you don't have to find them I just want my bag back. Aaron stares at him for a moment then nods walking towards the direction of the forest "why are you helping me we only met on a train" Alex yells Aaron stops thinking about it he shrugs and continues to walk.

Soon enough Aaron made his way to the edge of the city it wasn't hard taking a train or two to get here but it was a pretty simple task all in all "And then we told him we toss it in the woods he panicked man he's fucking new and he believe those rumors about the woods eating people. The other two boy's laugh passing Aaron "so they already tossed it then? Aaron sighs he couldn't confront them but walking through the woods would be easy even for his **courage**. Aaron walk into the woods with that book still clutch in his hands he knew they couldn't have gotten to far but it sill bothered him how the light seem to be devoured by the trees.

As the thought enter his head a ripped through the woods behind him he turns quickly the woods had vanished a thing of tunnels now in front of him a large figure illuminated by the steam of pipes ran towards him. Aaron bolts the opposite way firing through random paths the screaming never letting up behind him. He looks back to see more than one creature their now. His footing is lost as he enters a large room with a huge cage like area in it. "Dammit that hurt" he groans standing up the creature stared at him not getting any closer black gunk pushed itself from the walls slowly turning into mannequin all wearing blue mask on their faces. Their arms look like blades and their white bodies walked weirdly towards him.

Aaron looks around he was surrounded his face darkens he picks up one of the pipes off the floor glaring at the group of large mannequins. A chime fires through the room causing Aaron to hold his head **_"I am thou thou art I the time has come open thy eyes and call forth what is within" _ **Aaron body falls forward for a moment stopping himself a smile falling unto his face "Per...so..." the mannequins freeze for a moment firing forward ready to attack "Na! A blue burst of energy sends the mannequins back a large blade piercing the floor "looks like you finally woke up" something says behind Aaron he looks back to see the book he had in his hand was now floating next to him glowing brightly "who are you? Aaron ask quickly "for the time being that doesn't matter see that blade its the living nightmare mourn surprised it picked now to help someone. The giant blade look to be the size of two of those monsters. "I'll see if they any weakness for the time being you and mourn fight them.

Aaron looks at the book with confusion "calm down I'll be behind yo one hundred percent of the way seriously I'll follow you once you go up to attack so you'll be fine. Aaron sighs nodding his eyes glowing green "Mourn" he yells the blade fires from the floor smashing into one of the mannequins and sending it into a wall "nice job kid but it seems it still up and ready to fight get ready to counter them. Aaron snaps to attention at that one of them launch at him he doges smacking it hard with the pipe knocking the head off the mannequin feels for it falling down and vanishing a second later. "Nice you kill it! "three more to go and it seems they might be weak to fire.

Aaron nods "just focus your energy the words for it are their let them come as you strike. Another nod from Aaron his eyes glowing green again he runs forward dropping his pipe and lifting his hands as if he was still holding something "Agi! Mourn appears in Aaron's hands the flames flowing of the blade ready to fire at something it smack the mannequin hard and it falls to the floor dazed. "Nice looks like you'll be able to hit the other two! Aaron nods lifting his hand this time "Agi! Mourn lifts in the air fire hitting the two other Mannequins they fall to the floor "heres our chance! The book yells firing into Aaron's hand. A large gust of wind picks up the three mannequins flying towards the book and Aaron as they got close they fall apart the black liquid reappearing and slamming into the pages. Aaron looks around the creatures that were still hidden had begun to leave a sigh of relief washes over Aaron who falls to the ground.

"That was pretty good you manage to even eat some of those shadows" Aaron looks over seeing a little girl sitting their "it would seem that we might be able to get the attention of someone else than Mourn but for now you should rest. Aaron shakes his head slowly getting up he felt exhausted that took almost everything out of him. The little girl sighs "it feels good to be back in a normal body but then again I don't think I'll get use to being in a child's body" she looks at him "hey keeper get stronger so my body will come back.

Aaron sighs "right you might be confused to tell you the truth my mind isn't working at its finest and neither are any of my actual abilities I thought I might as well show you my normal body so you won't always think of a book when you see me. The little girl slowly vanishes and the book reappears "so I'll tell you what I know and what we have time for but follow me first being in this world gives me a bit of a shiver I'd rather be back in your world. "Earth? He questions the book sighs "no your a keeper as far as I know you've yet to experience this world by much seeing as your so tired right now. The book shines brightly and slowly everything falls apart.

"Don't expect that to always happen they had a go-hom on their body so I was able to bring you to your world like that. Aaron looks around their was nothing but ocean all around "this is my world? He ask "yes it is a keeper world is close to dead worlds but isn't connected as much to the gates and dead worlds along with your earthly world. He looks over to where the book had been floating to see a couch and the little girl sitting their again "here I can use already compressed energy to make my body so it should be fine to be in this form here so.

She pats the seat next to her Aaron sits down looking at her "first why don't I introduce myself my name is En" Aaron nods "Aaron Wake" she nods "its nice to meet you Aaron now for who I am thats simple I'm a record of the dead and your my keeper or thats what my mind telling me. Aaron nods "a record of the dead holds close to that book you saw the woman Shelly holding it registers the persona you can use and slowly becomes strong but unlike hers I scan new persona and create them on the field for you meaning if you need to create a persona in the middle of the fight you'll have the chance to but I'll need alot of energy to do so I'll store up to make sure I can.

Aaron nods "what is this world and who is shelly? En sighs "right you made that deal well this is your world this endless nothingness turning into something everything anything and speaking of shelly it seems they're here. En looks over to her right "don't worry book I notice your presence before like my master said only guest can know of the room. The woman in blue says next to the blue door that had just appeared out of no where "and as for you my guest we have been awaiting your awakening and happy to see you have jump over this hurdle with flying colors. Aaron nods looking at En who nods "shelly will want to talk to me anyways move on ahead.

Aaron walks through the door seeing a man in a comfy looking chair "hello my name is Igor and welcome...to the velvet room" Aaron nods "it seems you've taken the first steps to solving this rather harsh mystery and it is time I gave you the aid of my services. En and Shelly walk in En standing next to you and Shelly Igor "I dabble in something call fusions using two or more persona to create another I can create almost any for you as long as you reach the required **level** for it if you ever need this please the door" he snaps a key slowly floating down to Aaron "is always open to you.

_"hey...hey!_ Aaron eyes snap open eyes snap open looking over he sees a girl with long brown hair that seem to touch her waist a small look of concern in her eyes a group stood behind her "hey Sofia he looks like he's awake you should leave him be he looks a little...dangerous. Aaron took that as an insult going to say something he saw the pipe next to him and book ok so maybe they were a little right.

Aaron stands up shaking his head and grabbing his book "you alright? The girl name Sofia ask Aaron nods "yeah just looking for my friend bag. "Oh some guy's came by with a small school bag they tossed it in the lost and found it should be over" one of her friends taps her "oh right forgot lets go. The group sets off leaving Aaron sitting their near the edge of a building half a mile away from the forest. "What happen back there? Aaron ask himself not sitting on the problem to long he heads for the lost and found to find the bag.

**End Nightmare Dead world 0 Complete**

**Hello again thank you for reading if you enjoy the story thank you again and if you have any question or an OC still need a few PM or review and I'll see what I can do. Now moving to the actual happy things I manage to get all the OC I accepted thus far into the story and I like how they slide in a bit on their own I even got one of the characters already plan put in. Now I have something else as well seeing as some people aren't good with creating OC the Persona the main creates along the line actual persona I'll put down some options or maybe leave it all up to you guys. One thing I'm gonna check to make sure its not an overpowered Persona before hand like Igor said _level_ matters. **

**"So do we do this every time a chapter ends? Aaron ask Yarbad who stares at a piece of paper nodding Aaron walks over "what are you doing? Yarbad looks over sighing "looking over my invite to your team" Aaron stares at him for a moment "team? Yarbad nods "well sooner or later you'll be placed unto a team we might not have enough people yet but its a start to see if its ok to bring them into the aftermath talk. Aaron nods "well good luck" Yarbad nods "thanks right the others left to go bowling I think you want to go check it out.**

**Aaron shrugs "sure you gonna do your count down? Yarbad nods "three two one! The two look forward "goodbye!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Um a bag? Aaron nods the woman looks behind her "we did just get a bag what type of bag is it? Aaron stares at her for a moment "its a school bag some guy's took it off my friends person" the woman sighs "alot of people seem to do that don't worry about them let me grab it alright" Aaron nods standing their for a moment while she went to grab the bag. Bang! Aaron holds his head as the ringing fires through his brain and head. "You alright? Aaron looks up confused "Mart? Martian sighs "Martian would have worked fine you alright you look a bit...pale" Aaron shakes his head 'what's wrong with me' kept running through his mind as he stood their with Martian inspecting him. "You seem to be ok from what I see but you might want to lay down or something. Aaron nods he manages to think of a question "why are you here?

Martian opens his bag showing a uniform "I've got night shift at the mall food court I had to stop by here though to pick up somethings" he chuckles, Aaron stares at him for a moment nodding Bang! Aaron holds his head again the ringing wasn't calming down it was getting worse. "You should probably go see a doctor about that. Aaron chuckles nodding "a doctor I'll make sure to-" Bang! Aaron manages just a flinch "you sure your alright Wake? Aaron nods, Martian gives a small concerned glance nodding he checks his phone "oh no I've got to go make sure to get some rest alright Wake! Martian rushes off Aaron forces himself back to the front of the lost and found.

Aaron reaches into his pocket hitting a button his phone a phone number appearing on screen the call ended right after the person picked up. Aaron sat their for a few minutes looking over to see a middle age man running up to him. "What's wrong? He stares at Aaron for a moment then nods "is there something you need here" Aaron nods pointing to the woman coming "ok let me run the usual test on the way back to your apartment alright. Aaron again nods following the man after getting the bag, they walk over to a small black car another man stands their "is he alright? The man next to Aaron nods "good lets get him home your already planning on running the test right? Another nod, Aaron sits in the car with the man the large bangs in his head finally stopping themselves.

"It doesn't seem like a normal attack" Aaron doctor says to him moving a bit away "should we move you again it might be soon but at least-" "I can't" Aaron says calmly alarming the two men Aaron shakes his head "I need to be here there's something I have to do. The two men seem to be calmed by the statement "alright just tell us if you notice any change in your system anymore of these severe headaches and were moving you got it?

Aaron nods looking out the window, as they get closer to the apartment complex the school comes into view Alex sits against the wall looking a bit saddened. Aaron taps the driver on the shoulder pointing over to the Alex, the man nods slowing down Aaron grabs the bag "I can walk from here he's in my complex anyways thank you. Aaron gives a smile showing he be fine the two me nod leaving. Aaron turns his attention to Alex who seems to have notice him exiting the vehicle. "So then I'm guess you weren't able to get it" Aaron tosses the bag from his side to Alex who catches a surprised look on his face "you seem bothered by the loss of this object" Aaron says calmly. Alex smiles clutching the bag, "its kind of a keep sake" he says to him "I won't push" Aaron says.

Alex nods standing up "thanks it means alot that you got this back for me. Aaron nods turning and walking towards the direction of the apartment complex "wait" Alex yells, Aaron turns around his headache seem to subside entirely by this point. Alex sits their for a moment sighing "I know how I approach you on the train was kind of weird but if you'd be so kind I'd like to consider you a friend! Alex says yelling the last part. Sighing Aaron stares at Alex "weren't we already friends? Alex looks at him a bit of amazement on his face. "Al...ready friends?

Aaron nods slowly Alex grins "yes! Alex says jumping next to Aaron who takes a step away "to much? Alex ask Aaron nods "don't worry about it partner I'll try my best to conceal my awesomeness but you'll just have to bear with it until then alright? it seems Alex went back to being his normal self a small voice says to Aaron who nods at the sudden voice. A shimmering sound enter Aaron head Thou art I...And I am thou...Thou has established a new bond...It Brings thee closer to the truth...Thou shall be blessed when creating Persona of the Magician Arcana. A large light shines from Aaron's book enveloping everything around him. When Aaron opens his eyes he finds himself standing in the ballroom again.

"Looks like you've been called back once again " Aaron looks over to see En sitting near the stair case he'd only now notice the young girl wore a black dress her red hair falling over her shoulders and touching mid center of her back. Her eyes seem to have a green color like his own and her pale skin seem to line up with her white cloak that draped over her shoulders, she wore a pair of black boots and seem to be holding something like his usual book in her hand. "Its good to see you it would seem what I wear is effected by this place as well, as you can see I am not wearing my usual attire although I don't mind this enough chit chat though he's waiting and if memory serves once we leave I'll lose my memories of this place its a secret so don't tell me.

Aaron climbs the step En only a few steps behind him "welcome back" Igor says as Aaron sits in the chair "it would seem you have taken the first step towards cutting through this burden that has been placed around you this is your greatest weapon. Aaron nods listening to him on the edge of his seat "this is the bonds you share with others or your social links with others. Aaron stares for a moment then nods "as you increase the bonds you have with others the power of the persona you create will increase and more doors open to your destination. Aaron gives one last nod "now it seems you've collected a small amount of energy from the shadows you faced already if you release it you might find an ally within.

Aaron gives a nod closing his eyes he finds himself staring at the ocean again but its in front of him instead of under him figures are floating in it he stares at it for a long time stepping forward he puts his hand in leaving it open instead of reaching out and grabbing one. As he pulls his arm out one of the figures sit down on his hand. "Hello there its nice to meet you" the small fairy like creature says "it seems you've found pixie in your endeavors not a powerful fighter but will bring you back to your original state if called upon. Aaron looks En stands behind him and slowly he's sitting back in the blue room a small light slowly falling in front of his face and vanishing "it would seem this is all the time we have for now next time you see us it will be of your choosing so until then goodbye.

"Aaron, Aaron! Aaron snaps back looking around "you started falling forward there for a moment what happened? Aaron shakes his head smiling Alex nods at Aaron. "Alright lets play twenty one question losers downs the pickle juice in my fridge. "..." Aaron decides not to ask. As they reach the apartment Alex waves goodbye to Aaron and jogs to the stairs. Aaron stops by front desk the young man was their again he gives a small smile to Aaron before taking a seat behind the front desk. "Are you checking in for the two of you? Aaron nods writing down his and Alex name. "Thank you for your time have a good day.

Aaron walks into his room taking the lighter and lighting all the candles in the apartment then sits down on the bed starring at it for a moment then getting off leaning against a wall and closing his eyes. 'how long has it been since we talked like this? Aaron shrugs giving a thin smile to the individual sitting next to him "you think..." they stop "think what? Aaron questions looking at them with confusion "nothing never mind I have to go see ya later" Bang! Aaron flinches, going to say something but someone puts a hand on his shoulder "we should go home as well its getting late" Aaron looks to the individual then nods following the other.

Aaron opens his eyes the beams of light coming through the blinds and the burnt out candles all set a certain smell. Aaron stands up going through his usual routine. As he puts on the jacket someone knocks on the door he sighs walking over opening it up something jumps forward Aaron pivots to his right glaring at the figure "ow Aaron why'd you move? Aaron stops "Alex? Alex grins "sorry I thought I surprise you" "yo you two coming? Aaron looks over to see Jason standing their his jacket seem to be stuff in his bag and his white shirt was wrinkled the Aaron had been wearing the black shirt his jacket was open, he had his assign pants and shoes on Alex did as well but his jacket was buttoned up.

"So you two ready or what? Alex nods getting up "you ready Aaron? Aaron nods grabbing his bag and following the two out of the building. The trek to the school was mostly uneventful and the three barely talked. When they got to the front gate Jason stop "sorry I've forgot something see you later" he waves at them jogging off" Alex sighs "forgot I do as well see you later Aaron! Alex fires of towards the school Aaron stands their for a moment then begins to go straight towards the building his classroom was in. As he went through the front door he felt something collide with him he falls back 'why was everyone coming at me so suddenly to day? His thought didn't sit for long a groan in front of him caused him to look over next to the door.

A girl in the normal girls uniform which consisted of a gray skirt and a black top and she wore a jacket similar to his 'so she had a piece of the boys uniform? Aaron thought to himself his eyes snapping to something on the floor. "Sorry I wasn't paying attention" a few girls come out of the building "Sofia are you alright? Aaron stands up walking towards the girl who's attention been turned to the girls "Sofia was it? Sofia turns looking at Aaron who was now glaring at her "yes" she says to him confused by his anger. "Get off my book please" he says as if trying to control a rising anger "oh" she turns seeing the small book that had been under this entire time "sorry.

Aaron gives a nod "so do you like books ? Aaron looks at her his expression had turned back to his normal non caring look "yeah sorry" he says picking up the book "there's a large library in town if you ever wanted to go there I could show you where it is I heard you were new from one of the guy's in your class" she says smiling. Aaron sighs "yeah if you could that would be great" Aaron says a small shine in his eyes other than that his cold exterior didn't change. The bell rings behind them and Sofia is drag off by her friends. Aaron stares at his book "something feels familiar about her I know I don't know her but it was something she said or...did what was it? He shakes his head he could think about it later.

He walks into the classroom not many people had arrived yet that was interesting seeing as he thought this school would have people rushing to class. He sat down most people were talking to each Aaron sat at his seat no one who sat near him was here yet. As he wonder about this though someone sat down next to him he looked she was wearing a black leather jacket over what looked to be a black top it seem she wore shorts under the skirt she wore and black motorcycle long black and purple thigh high socks covered the rest of her legs. He also notice her fingerless gloves that held up her head. He went back to his book she seem tired to him and he didn't want to bother her.

The bell rang and the few people who hadn't already ran in came in by themselves one by one. The day went by slowly till the bell rang for lunch most the students left the classroom but Aaron had been so engrossed in his book he hadn't notice the bell only being snapped out a his snap by the sudden groan of the person next to him. Aaron looks over seeing the girl was looking in her pockets for something "did you forget something? Aaron ask putting his bookmark in his book and closing it she stares at him "its nothing" she says "you forgot your lunch money?

She flinches he stares at her for a moment "I was right thats amazing" a sweat drop appears on her head "I didn't know other people could do that beside Martian" Aaron whispers standing up. "You helped me with my book so I'll help you I read the hand book a few times I know where the food court is. The girl chuckles "yeah I'm not going with you any-" a large growling sound stops her sentence Aaron looks at her seeing a slight red on her face he gives small smile. The two sit next to a wall "you wanted that" he ask holding his sandwich in his hand the girl nodded holding her own in her hand, he stares at her shrugging "you were eyeing a few other things it would have been fine if you wanted something else.

"So" Aaron says calmly as the two continue to eat their sandwiches "your name" Aaron says she looks at him for a moment looking down she sighs "Maris Mercer" Aaron nods "Aaron Wake" he eats the rest of his sandwich walking off "I should catch up on my reading have a good day Maris Mercer...Senpai? Aaron stops thinking about what he had just said "...san? He opens his book flipping through some pages "have a good day I'll get back to you on this. He turns around walking off.

A few hours later.

Martian sat near the edge of the station sighing he was holding a piece of paper in his hand "this was from..." the figure nods "it is follow me I'll take you to them. Martian stares at the bag next to him then back to the paper he sighs "alright if you serious about this I'll go" Martian follows the figure Martian looks back at the bag one more time he grits his teeth turning quickly back towards the figure "I'm sorry.

Bang! Aaron had been heading home when his head began throbbing again he opens his door slamming it shut and laying next to the wall panting "dammit..." Aaron slams his fist to the ground holding his head with his other stands up walking towards the bathroom he looks at the broken mirror long and hard lifting his hand slowly he begins ripping away the rest of the glass he winches in pain blood dripping into the sink he rips out the last bit. "Last time I was in the forest something strange happened" he says lifting the book "I think its about time we go back don't you! He slams the book against the wooden frame of the cabinet. A light shines and everything around hims hatters then a large flash of light.

"Keeper you notice then? Aaron eyes snap open he looks over seeing he was laying on the couch next to En the world around again but an ocean "you heard it as well something was forced through the gate. Aaron stares at her for a moment his headache had vanished he nods "it seems the gate I was keeping an eye on was the one opened She looks at him "once we enter the gat well be in a world of decay and hatred understand that millions of dead world will be linked to the one were looking for you just have to use the right gate to cut to it lucky for you I've been paying attention to this one since it was created and the newest one was the one we felt.

Aaron stands up nodding "do you think it's wise to head in without a weapon? Aaron sighs shaking his head "thats good you understand the situation your in weaponless defenseless powerless. Aaron glares at her his eyes lighting green "yes mourn is a strong persona but its the only one you have besides pixie and if you think the healing from her will save you in every fight you get your dead wrong. Aaron lowers his head for a moment standing up "this world is connected to the real one right? En nods "of course it is why do you ask "I think I know how we can get some kind of weapon. Aaron eyes glow green he touches the water which begins to glow. "So you manage to figure out linking on your own then? Aaron stares at her for a moment "simply put you can move around the city quicker by using this as long as theirs a piece of Hallow forest in the building like you did in your apartment.

Aaron sees flashes of different building stopping at one "how about here? Aaron says "seems like it would work but after this I might know a place you can buy better weapons remember the dead worlds hold more than just shadow's. Aaron nods his eyes flashing green again the bright light appearing once again. When Aaron open his eyes he was standing next to a wooden bat his hand touching it "theirs seems to be alot of wood in here so coming here won't be a problem" Aaron says quietly to himself. "sir did you not here were closing soon.

Aaron nods looking around quickly grabbing a metal bat from the other side of the stand and a thicker looking jacket he walks towards the check out buying the items quickly. "Before you go do you want to try out one of our miracle drinks? Aaron stares at the drink he did have a little money left why not he bought three of them then proceeded back to the baseball bats. He pulls out the book touching the bats a large flash of light and he was back on the couch En sitting their clapping as he got up. "So a baseball bat that the best you could get. Aaron points to the drinks he had "give me them the book I carry is like a back pack tell me if you need them alright? Aaron nods going to follow En who stop "wait do you want to check if long nose has anything for us? Aaron shrugs pulling out the key and walking to the blue door that sat a bit from the couch.

"Hello did you need our aid? Igor ask Aaron shakes his head explain that they thought they might have something for them Igor looks at Shelly who nods "you did come at a perfect time I wanted to give you this" Shelly hands him two small crystals "break these when you feel you can no longer summon that what lays inside you. Aaron nods standing up En following behind him "did you know they wanted to give me something? En gives a small smile "no but I'll hold those crystals for you" Aaron nods handing the two to her the book open up sucking them in like they did to the drinks then closed up "shall we be off?

En stood next to Aaron who was crouched down touching the ocean "visualize a large road that doesn't seem to have an end or a beginning now once you've done that imagine a door directly in the middle of the road" Aaron did as he was told and the light in the water grew bright and in a flash they were standing on a road. Aaron looked around near the road were building towers everything you see in a normal city but no one was around it was silent. "If you did this right the door should be in front of us" En says Aaron nods following her.

They walked for a few minutes until En stop "it would seem we've arrived at our destination. Aaron nods looking where she was a large gate slowly open a giant mall stood three stories high in front of them. "So this is the source of my headaches? Aaron ask En who nods "this is the core of someone dead world if we don't destroy it now it'll slowly grow and be like that road we saw creating a world consumed by death. Aaron looks back for a moment then nods "if what you said is true shouldn't everyone be dead? En nods "yeah it should be but dead worlds only increase when their owner is eaten by it. Aaron nods "so the owner is here?

En nods "so all I have to do to stop the process is take the owner out of their dead world before their eaten by it alright I'm fine with that lets go En. Aaron runs towards the entrance going through the doors without stopping. "so how do we find the owner" Aaron ask as they run through the mall "we should head to the top it'll be the quickest way to find them. Aaron nods stopping a mannequin was standing in front of him it hadn't notice him yet "hit it before it can change forms well have the upper advantage then. Aaron nods firing forward, as the mannequin turn around Aaron smack it hard with the bat making it it slam into one of the tables near the food court.

As it got up it slowly change ripping into three different creatures "what the hell is it doing? Aaron ask "these are some of the creature residing in this dead world simply put they stay in a simple form till its time to attack. Aaron nods looking at the new creatures "those floating books are called fool books while the women are called dead mothers. Aaron stares at them pulling out his bat "try not to rush them you only have me and as I am right now I can only give you advice record and scan them I can fuse different persona together remember that because it could change the outcome of a fight.

Aaron looks at one of the fool books firing forward and hitting it hard with his bat the books hit the ground twitching. "Good job that seem to be its weakness" Aaron nods turing to the other one and rushing forward he smacks the book hard to the left then the right gripping his bat tightly he slams the books to the ground. The dead mother screams at Aaron a lighting smacking him he falls down his vision blurred "that was Mourn weakness swap him" Aaron eyes go green Pixie appears he raises his hand "Dia" a light shines on Aaron and the pain seems to melt away.

"Mourn" Aaron yells he sword appearing the flames bursting from it and hitting the dead mother who fell down "thats one of its weakness" En says "here your chance" Aaron nods grabbing the book and jumping he aims at them and they begin flying towards him the dead mother and on of the books are sucked in but the other breaks away and Aaron falls to the ground En floating away from him. "Looks like it wasn't weakened enough for me to get it, the closer we are when we activate it the easier it'll be to consume it.

Aaron nods charging forward with the bat and bashing the books they vanish a black smoke that slowly sucked up by En. "Good job Aaron you look a bit stronger" Aaron nods feeling something change inside him "seems like Mourn is stronger as well" En says to him Aaron nods "come on that was only one fight theirs bound to be more in here" En says Aaron nods grabbing a few things the creatures drop then running forward. "Look theirs some stairs over their" Aaron stops seeing the stair case he bolts over to it as he gets close a screech is heard he jumps back as a giant sword hits the floor a large figure in black armor stands their cracking its neck "is that a black knight? En nods "seems like it" Aaron clutches his bat glaring at the large creature.

The black knight roars slashing at Aaron who jumps back his eyes flashing green Mourn appearing and slashing at the black knight who blocks the blade knocking it away Aaron charges forward lunging at the knight and smacking it hard. Aaron gags flying back and hitting a wall "it reflects physical damage we can't hurt it by normal means. Aaron nods "Agi" Mourn appears the blade bursting out fire the knight staggers back for a moment but fixes itself roaring. "No its about use lighting" Aaron eyes flash Pixie appearing the lighting hits him hard making him scream out in pain. "Here use the drink" the miracle drink flew over to him as he drank it he felt some of the pain vanish tossing the drink aside Aaron lifts his hand again "Mourn " The blade appears in front of Aaron a larger flame bursting from it hitting the black knight hard.

It lets out another roar lighting striking right next to Aaron who jumps back. Aaron runs at the black knight throwing the bat as it roared again the lighting strikes the bat Aaron opens his hand "Mourn, Agi! The blade appears in his hand he slashes as the flames try to release themselves off the blade the black knight falls back "nows our chance" Aaron takes En jumping onto the knight the book opening up and sucking it in. Aaron falls back panting "come on we should go back while you still have the energy to fight. En says to Aaron who started to get up "lets at least get up the stair case alright? En nods following Aaron up as they reach the top of the steps a small piece of wood shined next to him he looked at it then looked at his book grabbing it and pushing it against the piece of wood a large light shines and everything vanishes.

Aaron looks around they were back in the ocean world but now a butterfly flew in place away from the door and couch "it looks like we might be able to use this to bring us straight back to that floor because we activated the marking their good job keeper. Aaron nods sitting down on the couch "you should rest we can come back tomorrow and try to finish we can't save anyone if your dead right? Aaron looks at the little girl world that was an ocean vanishes an Aaron sitting in his bathroom panting. He crawls over to his toilet leaning on it he stares down of a second. Aaron throws up for a minute or two before his stomach finally settles he leans against his shower closing his eyes he lets himself fall to sleeps embrace.

Martian eyes snap open looking around he sees a long road "what...is this? He looks around confused "what was I doing I had what I came for at the station and then..." Martian shakes his head "everything is so fuzzy I-I can't remember." Someone cry's behind Martian the boy looks behind him to see a small child the child look familiar but he couldn't put his finger on where he'd seen the small child before.

Walking over to the child he notice they were male and on the ground "what's wrong?" Martian ask the boy who looks at him with red teary eyes "I can't find my mom and dad" Martian looks around no one seemed to be around other than them "where did you last see them?" The boy points towards a large mall that was now right in front of them "alright then why don't we go find them alright?" The small boy nods taking Martian's hand the two walk towards the mall.

End Part 1 of Nightmare 1

**Hello there sorry this took so long waiting for a few more OC so that things roll along a little better as of right now I have 3/8 and I'm pending/waiting on one from someone. I'll reveal who they all are once I've got the entire group, it should be a little obvious on who is an OC but it's to make it official. I hope you enjoyed the story if you have any question or just want to send me a OC comment or review and I'll get back to you whenever I can. As for now I'm pending on creating another chapter after this one till I have enough OC but I think I'll finish this part and then stop till I reached the eight at least.**

**Aaron looks around everyone was partying well it was new years for some at least. Aaron walk over to Yarbad who was dancing with a few demons in one corner of the room. Yarbad snaps to attention turning to Aaron "sorry about that Aaron a few old friends." Yarbad turns to the group of demons "well talk later alright?" The demons nods walking off. "Sooooo care to dance?" Aaron pulls out the bat shrugging "if you want to that kind of dance sure but I get to pick who your fighting." Aaron shrugs again Yarbad snaps and a dragon appears "you ready?" Aaron nods charging the dragon "goodbye, Mourn!"**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Come on this way" the boy says pointing to a stair case "alright you sure their this way?" Martian ask looking at the stair case "yeah I'm positive their up there" Martian nods heading up the stair case with the boy. "Can you believe that kid he's been asking everyone about his parents fucking christ no wonder they left his ass I would do the same." Martian snaps his head looking around he was sure someone was up stairs now. "Mr..." Martian looks the boys eyes were tearing up again "did they leave me on purpose?" Martian stares at the boy kneeling down "I...no of course not no parent would do that to their child right?" The boy nods Martian smiles "then lets keep looking I'm sure their worried sick right now."

Aaron snaps opens his eyes once again waking up in a sweat he leans forward shaking his head "I should check if anyone been reported missing Aaron says as he goes through his morning routine finishing quickly to a knock on the door. He gets out of the shower a towel around his waist and another over his shoulder. He opens the door seeing Jason and Alex standing "you ready to...go?" Aaron nods closing the door and getting dressed quickly and then heading out with the two of them. "So anything new happen recently?" Aaron ask looking at the two who shrugged in response.

Aaron sighs in relief 'from what En said the dead world won't get any larger as long as its master isn't inside it at the time of their death meaning as long as they don't enter again everything should be fine.' Aaron nods as they reach the front gate the three split up going to their own classrooms. Aaron manages to be one of the first people in his class as he sits down he flips through his book quickly looking over to Maris who gives him a sideways glance. "Did you need something?" She ask seemingly annoyed by him being their Aaron shakes his head pointing to the thing on her desk.

She grabs the book on her desk pointing at it "this?" She questioned he nods staring at it profoundly, she gives a small sigh "its called the game, its about a boy who wakes up stuck in a chair I kind of stop reading it when it started to become gory do its mine I bought it do you want to borrow it." Aaron bobs his head up and down till she handed it over he opens the book a bright light shinning from his eyes. "So I'm gonna guess and say you like reading?" Aaron shrugs flipping to the next page. "Just give it back once your done alright?" He gives another nod "thanks Maris." Aaron says a small smile playing onto his face 'is her fevers coming back' Aaron says as Maris waves him off. He sits down his eyes seemingly glue to the words as he read them of the page.

As class ended and lunch approached Aaron stood up looking at Maris who showed her wallet and walked pass. Aaron shrugs remembering he still needed to go and buy his own lunch. As he left the class room he bumped into someone Aaron fell back into the classroom he groaned rubbing his head for a moment when he looked up he saw Martian standing their. "Martian hows it-" Aaron freezes his eyes going out of their normal none caring demeanor into an intensified stare. "Aaron how are you today?" Martian ask staring back at him 'what the hell is that!' Aaron scream on the inside, he was looking at Martian but his eyes were glazed over and a shadow like figure was right behind him the screecher standing behind it like they were ready to claim Martian or begin a hunt. Aaron didn't say anything people were walking right pass and didn't seem to notice anything meaning...'I can only see this.' Aaron thought to himself 'play it safe these things could kill allot of people and I don't have En with me to get out of here.

"Are you okay Martian?" Aaron ask Martian gave him a confused look like he had no idea what he was talking about but it was obvious so painfully obvious to him that Aaron almost ran but he held his ground feeling his own courage increasing at that moment. He grabbed Martian arm looking at him closely "Martian has anything strange happened recently?" This seem to get the creatures attention making them angry, Martian pushes Aaron away "if your going to be annoying stay away from me" Martian says calmly then gives a small bow walking off. Aaron stares at Martian for a moment bitting his lip 'so Martian's the one then...' Aaron stands up looking up solemnly "if it comes down to it I'll stop everything like I did on the train." Aaron says not sure if he was confirming it or just trying to convince himself that he could do it.

A few hours pass and Aaron seems to be the only one who's notice how Martian is, to everyone else he must seem normal. Aaron walks home by himself still thinking about how Martian was acting and how those creatures seem to follow him everywhere he went. It confused Aaron to the point where he stop reading the book Maris loaned to him. Aaron open his door setting down his bag he laid their for a moment closing his eyes. Martian walks through the train station looking at the time as he makes his way to his train. As he passes by one of the tracks theirs screaming he turns quickly to it seeing someone had fallen unto the tracks. Cursing Martian jumps down unto the tracks.

"Sir I'm gonna get you off the tracks alright" Martian yells as he grabs the man and slowly gets him back unto the platform the sound of a train approaching rings in Martian ears as he finally gets the man on the platform he goes to hop up as well. The man groans waking up he sees Martian on top of him and growls "get the fuck of me!" The man yells kicking Martian and sending him flying back towards the tracks. Martian eyes go wide as the light on the train fire right towards him...*Splatter*.

Aaron shoots up looking around he sighs checking his phone he'd been sleeping for an hour "is that what's going to happen to Martian?" Aaron says quietly he stands up quickly grabbing his things then entering his bathroom he touches the wood of the mirrored frame then a flash."Mr. I think its this way" the boy says to Martian who nods following him once again "oh - your here" Martian looks over a little girl standing their coughing violently she walks over to the little boy smiling "hey - have you seen my mom and dad" the little girls face darkens but she nods. "Their on the top floor but I don't think you should go see them." The boy stares at the girl for a moment then looks at Martian for an answer "we should go their your parents you know what I mean?" The boy nods and the two head for the next floor.

"Welcome back keeper" En says sitting on the couch "right before we get started I got you something" En says handing Aaron a small sheet of paper "what's this?" Aaron ask "its a memory sheet it'll bring you back to your senses if your knocked out of them" Aaron nods putting the sheet of paper in his pocket. "You ready to go?" Aaron ask touching the floor and looking at En who was already standing behind him she gives a nod and then their of in a flash of lights.

Aaron looks around he was standing on the second floor once again he was still touching the wood when his vision return to him. gripping his bat tightly he runs down the hallway. "So many doors" Aaron says as he walks through another pair of double doors. "Aaron in front!" Aaron hops back barely dodging the lighting that strikes where he was standing. "Two dead mothers and one fool book you remember their weaknesses right?" Aaron shakes his head his eyes flashing Mourn appears flame bursting from it and hitting one of the dead mothers. It screams falling back Aaron runs forward with the bat smacking the fool book hard it goes flying slowly fading away the book opens up absorbing the black liquid and then turns towards the last dead mother his eyes flashing again Mourn once again appearing flames firing from the blade towards the dead mother who moves out of the way screaming.

Aaron blocks the lighting with his bat cringing in pain he tries again. "Mourn" the blade fires more fire at the dead mother who's hit hard it screams out like the other falling back "quick before the other one recovers!" Aaron nods taking the book and aiming it at the two they fly towards it turing into the black liquid like the others and firing into the book. The book closes hard and everything around them vanishes. Aaron looks around seeing the ocean again there were things inside the water once again he stares at it for a long time reaching in. As he pulls his hand out a figure steps out gripping his hand. "hello Jack frost is the name and ice is the game hows it going?" Aaron stares at the Jack frost for a moment then nods.

"Mom dad where are you" the boy yells as they finish walking up the last stair case a large pair of double doors sitting in front of them. "- You came..." the small boys eyes shine at the voice of the woman he runs over to the doors pushing them open. Martian sighs "I should talk to the parents they might know a way out of here." Martian shakes his head "no they're reunited with their child it be rude for me to-" the small boy screams knocking Martian out of his sentence and forcing him to charge into the room. Martian stares at a giant room in the middle was an alter a handle stuck inside further back was a throne and at the throne was a familiar figure sitting the boy laying on the stair case groaning human looking figures laughing at the boy.

"Such a worthless child to show your face to us again after we threw you to the side you make me sick" the one to the right kick the boy the rest of the way down the stair case Martian runs forward catching the boy. "You bastards what's wrong with you he's your child isn't he?!" The two look at him chuckling "should that mean something to us?" They ask him in union the figure sitting on the throne at the top stands up walking down the steps down the stair case a grin on their face. "don't listen to them mister their not my parents he did something with them then replaced them with theses things"the boy says on the floor.

"Oh still believe that lie" the figure ask their face becoming easier to see as they get close Martian freezes seeing the figure "what...are you?" Martian ask the figure chuckles "you can't tell?" Martian takes a step back and the figure takes a step forward. "I'm the demon inside you the real you the thing itching to get out I'm the truth your reality the dead true you" Demon Martian says. "Sin wise aren't we all the same itching to get to the top but I cling to the past wanting only to see my parents they didn't couldn't leave me right?" Martian glares at the demon who chuckles "right you already knew that but then they had to force me to take care of my father sloppy seconds of course she's my mother but its such a hindrance to call her that."

Martian grabs the Demon by its shirt glaring at them "who the fuck do you think your talking about?!" Aaron pants he manage to get to the second floor but the amount of enemies where increase at an alarming rate. "Just run the stair case shouldn't be far" En says Aaron nods drinking one of the miracle drinks and firing down the hallway a scream from behind him lighting striking close by. "Don't stop or were going to have to fight this world is close to expanding its drawing in more shadows its now or never." En says Aaron nods firing towards what look to be the stair case.

Firing up the stair case Aaron stopped by a small shine looking over he sees another piece of wood placing the book on it the wood activates Aaron feels energized for some reason not questioning it he opens the double doors running forward. The demon smacks Martian to the side grabbing the boy "so your hiding all those emotions by protecting this boy then?" The demon chuckles "of course maybe this be enough to satisfy your curiosity?" The demon grins squeezing the boy's neck Martian goes to sand up but hands grab him holding him their on his knees as the life drains from the boys eyes. "He'll be eaten by this world soon anyways just like you but why don't I give you the chance to save someone."

The demon snaps and a image appears showing a man drunk and leaving a bar "this man will fall unto the tracks in the station you always go through and die but of course it can be prevented at the exact moment you can save him I'll let you go and try to save someone what do you say?" Martian looks at the image his eyes glazed over almost life less "I-I..." the two parents jump in front of the demon being ripped apart by the flames. The two look over mourn floating in mid air vanishes Aaron stands their glaring at the demon "oh so your the bastard who's been killing all my lovely guest, well your to late he's already to far gone to save" the demon laughs the darkness around them firing towards him.

"Besides" the demon says slowly becoming huge "its always so much fun to deal with trash like you before enjoying the final moments me and my master pathetic life!" the Demon had change completely now a giant black dragon stood their its sharp scales and red eyes piercing into Aaron's. Aaron draws his bat charing towards it the dragon roars and the passage behind Aaron vanishes screechers surrounding the four. "Aaron this one different than the others it seems to be guarding the core if we can beat it we can destroy the core." En says Aaron nods "Mourn" the blade appears fire hitting the dragon head it shakes it off laughing. fire erupts from its mouth Aaron summon Mourn blocking the flame's.

"Of course the transfer that annoying bastard who pestered me every time we meet with his own problems how could I forget!" The dragon rams Aaron sending him flying and hitting the alter in the middle. "And you continue to listen to him that annoyed me even more" The dragon roars at Martian who's still chain to the floor tears dropping from his face "I'm sorry kid I'm sorry" he said over and over again. "He's hurt but not broken Aaron!" En says Aaron nods charging forward his eyes flashing forward for a moment he raises his hand when he gets close "Jack frost!" the small figure appears pointing at the dragon a blast of ice hitting the dragon who roars out in pain. "Great thats one of it weaknesses" En says Aaron runs over to Martian lifting his bat and smacking at the chains holding him there.

To no avail Aaron stands up his eyes flashing for a moment he raises his hand his eyes flashing green for a moment "mourn " he yells slashing down on the chains managing to move Martian a bit but they're still intact. "Ha ha ha ha!" Aaron turns around getting smacked by the dragon to the side "was that suppose to hurt?" The dragon says Aaron focuses raising his hands again "Bufu" the ice smacks the dragon who shakes it off. Aaron's stands their confused for a moment. "It looks like this thing can be hurt by our attacks" En says "theirs something in here that can affect him though." Aaron nods lifting his hands "you find it I'll hold it off."

Aaron lets out a barrage of ice attacks on the dragon who continues to ignore them like nothing smacking Aaron around while En scan the room for something. "Aaron!" En yells getting the boys attention "the hilt at the altar pull it out attacking it with it will break its affinity for your attacks and break the boy's shackles!" The dragon breaths fire at En giving Aaron his chance bolt for the altar. The dragon roars fire bursting out of nowhere near the altar Aaron jumps through gripping the hilt and pulling with all his strength. As the hilt comes free a large gust of wind explodes from the altar blowing away the fire.

The wind doesn't stop blowing from the blade it forces Aaron to hold it with both his hands to keep it from ripping away from his hands. Aaron charges the dragon cutting at the dragon the wind fires at the dragon smacking it into the stair case. Aaron runs over to Martian cutting away the shackles. Aaron sighs with relief. "Are you ok?" Aaron ask Martian eyes come to life a bit "Aaron why are you here?" Martian says Aaron smiles sighing looking at the dragon who's recovered "what do I do about that En?" Aaron ask walking forward "the best way is to let...what's the thing, face his demons."

Aaron nods lifting the blade "I'm on it" Aaron says running at the dragon who breaths fire at him Mourn appears blocking the fire Aaron slashes the dragon making it roar out in pain. The dragon bites at Aaron who rolls out of the way his eyes flashing green Jack frost appearing and pointing at the dragon who roars out in pain as ice smashes into the side of its head. Panting Aaron lifts the sword preparing another strike the dragon roars forcing Aaron back. "Thats it no more fighting I'll kill him myself!" Aaron head snaps over to Martian who covers his hands screaming as the dragon goes to bite down on him.

'Dammit why is Aaron here and that dragon what happened to that other m...guy' I can't believe I let that kid die what's wrong with me then I just let him talk to me like that it...was so dark. I kept seeing those parents and it just seem so wrong something like that to do to a child to use them like that...but didn't I do the same thing? He said I did and from what I understand he's me. Somewhere deep down I felt that I knew I was using the kid to drop my own guilt a bit. I look up seeing the dragon charging towards me I freeze up lifting my arms to defend myself. "Don't back down" I hear crunch then a scream looking forward Aaron stands their his left arm being eaten by the dragon Aaron looks back at me. "Why do you think those are the words I said to you?" I stare at Aaron who slashes the dragon causing it to release it grip and fly back.

He falls to his knees panting "I can't hold this blade anymore Martian" he yells getting my attention I look down at the blade "you want me to help you?" Martian ask Aaron shakes his head "I want you to show it who you really are." Martian stares at Aaron for a moment nodding he grabs the lower part of the blade running towards the dragon who roars at the two fire bursting from its mouth. Mourn appears in front of the two a sudden light shinning from it and absorbing the flames coming from the creatures mouth. "Nows our chances hit it hard!" En yells the two slash upwards cutting into the dragons head it roars out in pain slumping to the side.

Aaron lets go of the blade grabbing hold of the book and slamming it on the dragon. "Dammit you bastard!" the shadows fly of the body the other Martian the only thing left standing. The book slams shut and Aaron feels his something change inside him and out. "I just...wanted them to notice" the demon Martian says lowering his head and shaking it "I thought...I thought..." Martian drops the blade walking forward and hugging the demon Martian "its alright I understand you were just trying to show me what I could become thank you." The demon sits their for a moment hugging him back in a flash of light the demon martian vanishes.

"To walk through darkness and hold the hopes of our people on my back I continue forward the king the hero king Arthur" A giant knight in white clad and gold armor stood before Martian his helm covering most his face only a bright white pair of eyes shinning through it vanishes in a blue light. Aaron eyes flash pixie appearing and going to heal his arm "you ok?" Martian ask Aaron looks at his arm it was slowly getting better but it felt a bit numb "I'll be fine but I need to find something first" Aaron says looking at En who sighs "its the sword the only thing that thing freaked out about was the sword so the core's got to be the sword."

En floats over to the sword as it touches the book the blade changes transforming into something else. A small music box appears a chime coming out of it "I've...heard this." Martian says looking at the music box in Aaron hand "it was a gift from my father he told me if I was ever scared of the monsters in my room just crank this up and it'll make them all go away." Aaron looks at the box "this is the core?" Aaron ask "yes it is" En says Aaron nods "if we take it out of this world what will happen?" En sighs "as long as it's not here the world won't get large but destroying it be alot-" Aaron shakes his head "well bring it back to my world it means something to you right?" Aaron looks at Martian who nods still trying to gain his balance. Aaron nods "then its fine come on lets go."

In a moment their in that ocean world. "Is this like that other place?" Martian ask Aaron nods walking over to a shelf that was now next to the couch setting the music box on the shelf "I'll leave it here so it won't get broken and you won't have to worry." Aaron looks at Martian noticing his tired look "I'll bring you back alright?" Martian looks at Aaron confused then nods "yeah thanks." Aaron walk over to the open water touching it "come over here" Aaron says "I'm not sure how this work yet but I'll bring you back to your body" Aaron says closing his eyes Martian suddenly appears in the water and the light glows from the water Martian vanishing into thin air.

Aaron sighs focusing back to his place with a flash the world vanished around him. His room was dark like always but he felt three times as tired as he always was when he came home. Falling unto his bed he goes to sleep feeling the banging inside his head vanish. "god dammit what do you mean someone got in the way" a figure sitting in a chair says slamming their fist on the chair.

"Settle down four everything is under control" the one to the right says "of course number three...of course number five number two where is one?" the two four was talking too sigh as screaming emits from the behind the two someone coming in. "I apologize I had to take care of something" they say wiping off their hands "you bastard" someone says from behind running towards one who grins. "Still taking care of" the figure running stop something piercing their throat one lifts their arm slowly the figure twitches for a moment then stops moving as one pulls their hand from their throat. "Now then shall we begin?"

End Nightmare 1

Hello their this chapter will be second to last I won't spoil anything but normal things have to happen next so for the time being I'll push a bit away from dead worlds they'll still be in the next chapter but not play a big part. I still have openings in the group same number which is why I'm slowing how quickly I write these. If you have any question or want to submit an OC review or PM me and I'll get back to you as soon as possible thank you.

"So how's your arm?" Yarbad ask Aaron who sighs "you shouldn't have given such a big hint in this" Yarbad smiles "yeah but I don't think anyone will notice it I ever said it was a hint although I hope someone did notice." Before Aaron can get another word out though Yarbad claps his hand an the ocean world appears "now then its time to fulfill that promise." Yarbad says snapping "announcer guy you ready to give them the information?" TAG nods looking at the camera "hello their everyone! Its time to choose our protagonist next persona for the past two times it's been a spin the bottle type of thing but now were leaving up to you the readers."

TAG snaps and a small chart appears "as of now the protagonist of dead worlds courage has manage to increase to the next level while he himself has reached a level we could consider as twelve I think you Leon V Link is that right? LVL gives a thumbs up and TAG sighs "Alright yeah so throw down a persona of twelve or below and well have our Protagonist get it." Aaron puts his index finger and thumb near the bridge of his nose "Yarbad I'll light you on fire if your being serious." Aaron turns around seeing Yarbad standing next to Alex Right who pulls out his blade "if you really think you can" Alex says calmly "why are you helping him" Aaron ask summoning Mourn "because theirs a few people who are looking for me and he said he'll hide me from them so lets get started. The two swords burst into flame their two owners charing at each other. "Goodbye everyone!" TAG and LVL yell.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So then what will we be discussing?" Two ask One chuckles "shouldn't that one be obvious we need to figure out what we'll be doing about those pest." One says waving their hand Three sighs "we can't attack him publicly we need to get him back in the dead worlds if we can scale his strength we can find the best way to attack him." One claps "of course I agree with you on this one but are you sure you don't want me to just test it for you?" Four chuckles "if he dies suddenly his world will activate we don't need that we need to see what phase its in before we take any course of action do you understand One?" One sighs "yes of course so then well continue with our plan then?" The others nod "alright then I think I might know of a few ways to test his strength." One says "As long you don't kill the subject that's fine we need to make sure if he does die that it can be covered up so make sure your plans clean" Five says One nods "of course now then will we move unto the next subject?" The others nod "we've increased how many agents we've had by eighty percent if things continue those numbers will go up quickly" Five says "yes we do have more agents but barley any have the power to combat our enemies how many?" Two ask "maybe six percent of them but the number are decreasing on that scale they die quickly because of -" One nods "I apologize for that - was never suppose to be like that but its progress.

A bang on the door wakes up Aaron he looks around its thirty minutes from when he usually wakes up. Yawning he walks over to the door opening it up "yes?" Aaron ask "hey man" Aaron stares at the person letting his vision fix on them "Martian what are you doing here?" Aaron ask Martian sighs "I wanted to thank you, if it wasn't for you showing up when you did I don't know what might've happened I might be well..." Aaron nods "let me get dressed I'll meet you downstairs alright" Aaron says Martian nods "I'll just stand right here I don't mind" Martian says Aaron nods going through his normal routine walking out quickly to see Martian still standing there.

"You took less time than I expected" Martian says with a small smile "did you need something from me Martian?" Aaron ask as they go down the stair case together "yeah" Martian says calmly he looks at Aaron with confidence "I want to know if your going back to that place?" Aaron stares at him for a moment sighing "if someone ends up there again I'll go in and stop it I can't let those worlds get bigger" Aaron says walking out the front door Martian foot steps coming up from behind. "Alright but do you have any idea how to stop this?" Aaron stops walking "no my plan was just to bring them back out" Martian sighs "thats not a plan if were going to stop this thing he have to hit the root of the problem." Aaron stares at Martian for a moment "what?" Martian ask confused "we?" Aaron ask folding his arms Martian looks at Aaron seriously nodding "what I saw in their as terrible it hurt hearing those thing from a demon like that" Martian says shaking his head. "If I can stop someone from seeing that from hearing those things I feel like I might be able to redeem myself for what happened for everything."

Martian looks up "and if someone's causing this well find them together you saved me and now I have the ability to save others like you I refuse to let a friend carry a burden like this by them self." Aaron stops at the front gate "when can you show up?" Aaron ask "what?" Martian says confused Aaron turns around looking at Martian with a small smile of his own "when can you meet up with me?" Martian smiles "I have the night shift so after school for a few hours." Aaron nods "don't be late I'll meet you here we have to go shopping for you." Aaron says Martian gives a confused look but nods "see you later alright" Martian says extending his hand" Aaron looks down at it for a moment shaking it.

A chime rings within Aaron's head. Thou Art I I art thou with this act you have gained a new Social Link the Sun.

Aaron shakes his head "you alright?" Martian ask as he lets go of Aaron hand "yeah find just had an odd feeling" Aaron says calmly "alright...I'll see you after class" Martian yells running off. Aaron sighs "maybe I should have said no" Aaron says quietly. The bell rings knocking Aaron out of his thoughts he goes running for his class. " late to class I see I hope you don't make this a regular thing boy." Aaron nods walking over to his desk "now as I was saying before walked in so suddenly-." "You seem like the type to always be on time" Aaron looks over to Maris who hadn't looked over but seem to be waiting for a response.

Aaron yawns and she laughs "you sleep in then?" Aaron gives a small nod he felt destroyed for some reason. "Here I didn't finish it" She says handing him a cup with a small lid on it Aaron takes a sip looking at it confused. "What?" She asked "it's really sweet" Maris looks away "look if you don't want it don't take it alright!" Aaron shakes his head "no thank you it just caught me off guard." Aaron says feeling his understanding increase as he notice the small bit of red on her face. " would you like to share with the class?" Aaron shrugs lifting the cup "...never mind just pay attention in class from now on alright?"

Class seems to fly by for a while till lunch break when the teacher looked at Aaron who had been reading "Aaron in what war was total war established in the united states?" Aaron snaps up thinking about it for a moment "the Civil War?" Aaron says the teacher checks his book surprised "yes...thats right abraham ask one of his-" Aaron hears a few of the students talking about him for some reason he feels his charm and intelligence increase at that moment.

"Aaron!" Aaron looks over seeing Alex and Jason standing their "we were about to go get something to eat our treat" Alex says Aaron nods walking with the two to the lunchroom."So Aaron how are you adjusting?" Alex ask with a grin on his face "probably as well as the two of us." Jason says taking a bite of an apple he had in his hand Aaron shrugs "I feel well adjusted." Aaron says as he skims over his sandwich "maybe we should join a club" Alex says randomly with a smile. "Like hell if you two want to look at a club go for it but I've got better things to do." As Jason finishes his sentence his phone goes off "see now I'm out see ya later man" he gives a small wave tossing his apple into a trash can as he leaves.

Alex sighs "he could've been a little nicer" Aaron shrugs standing up "you said you wanted to look at clubs right do you mind if we do it tomorrow I still wanna look around the school before that." "If thats so you can always ask someone who knows their way around the school." Aaron nods "I'll try to find someone who knows their way around." Awhile past before Alex and Aaron parted ways the two ate the rest of their lunch together and headed back to their classes. As Aaron return to his class someone passed by him "who do we have here?" Aaron turns seeing the individual grinning at him. As Aaron turns around completely the individual already vanished no trace of them anywhere.

Taking what happened into account Aaron decides not to read as much as he flips another page in the book he was reading. "And why were you late for class?" His teacher sends him a glare but he flips the page in his book sighing with relief as he finishes it "and I'll be taking-" Aaron's eyes snap to his teachers hand that comes close to touching his book "what do you think your doing?" Aaron ask his teacher a different kind of fire flowing in his eyes "I-get to your seat now!" Aaron closes his book sitting down in his desk "So as I was saying before came in so-".

Aaron drains out his teachers voice his mind floating away from everything. He snaps open his eyes looking around he was looking at the ocean world again figures fired through the water at a quick place that seem to increase from his other times being here. "So,Keeper you've decided to come and take on another persona?" Aaron turns around seeing En "yeah I guess." Aaron says En chuckles "then why not send one of yours over to find one for you?" Aaron looks at En for a moment she chuckles "its not the only thing you can do unlike normal users you have the ability to use multiple different persona." She gives him a small smile "why don't you try it" Aaron stares at her for a moment nodding.

He lifts his hand focusing his eyes snapping a bright green color "Jack Frost Pixie!" En chuckles "so you figure out you can use more than one to help you?" Aaron nods lifting his hand to the water. Aaron moves back as something slams into his chest "Kill...Kill...Killlll!" Aaron looks up seeing a figure made of the black gunk standing their red glowing eyes shinning back at his green "it looks like this things interfering with the connection " En says Aaron nods "Mourn A-" Aaron holds his head falling to his need "Keeper you can't summon to many at once call your other two back." Aaron nods trying to focus on the two but the shadow lunges forward slashing at him En pushes him out of the way flying back.

"Kill Kill!" The shadow repeats screeching lighting striking everywhere "Aaron this is an extension of your world meaning its our domain you may not understand what that means but I can help you now." She raises her hand "Hades!" A persona smashes the shadow the persona a dark red demon in a black cloak and gray armor their right arm a serpent and their right covered up by a large gauntlet Hades towered over the shadow grinning. "Hades!" The snake mouth opens up a burst of fire scorching the shadow and the area around them with fire. "it seems I can use as much power as I want in this world." En says sighing muttering something else to herself before Hades vanish.

A persona flows from the shadow Jack frost and Pixie behind it vanishing after a moment "I see you have power foes you'll have to face in the future allow me to lend you my strength my name is Ara Mitama" with that the persona vanishes. "Quick before anyone notices go back to the real world" Aaron nods his eyes closing focusing on his desk his eyes snap open. "Will you go with me?" Aaron stares at them with a smile "of course when is it?" They smile "its next week at the park" Aaron nods "I'll be there" Aaron says with a even larger smile. "Pinky swear" Aaron grins "yeah pinky swear" he lifts his pinky connecting it with theirs."

Aaron looks around he was sitting in class everyone but a few students were in class. Aaron lift his hand "what was that?" Aaron whispers to himself "hey you alright?" Aaron looks over seeing Maris who had finish packing her things "oh um yeah-yeah I'm alright." He stands up dusting himself off "I've got somewhere to go so I'll see you later." Aaron fires out of the classroom bumping into someone who screams something out in another language. 'Spanish' Aaron question quickly as his brain fires through the bit he heard. "No...drop...where'd it fall." Aaron looks at them for a moment seeing a map on the floor "hey " Aaron says the boy looks over at him Aaron points at the paper and the boys eyes lighten up.

Before anything else happens Aaron turns around quickly firing towards the front of the school. Martian stood their looking up he smiles "Aaron there you are you ready to go?" Aaron nods "lets go" he says as he catches his breath. "Where?" He ask Aaron smiles "remember were going shopping." Martian gives Aaron a weird look and Aaron claps in amazement of the sweat drop Martian manages to conjure up this time. Alright without any kidding around lets go alright?" Aaron nods at Martian remark closing his eyes and focusing "alright I know where it is now lets go."

Martian and Aaron walk into the large store. "Why are we here?" Martian ask as they head to the back "were buying you a weapon and something to protect yourself." Aaron says lifting up a bat similar to the one he had been using "I don't really like what I'm using right now it doesn't allow to much movement so I might just let you use that although it might not be as good as some of the other stuff in here." Aaron lifts a crowbar inspecting it "why don't you go find something and I'll look around as well I actually want to go buy a few of those miracle drinks."

The two split up meeting back at the bats Aaron holding a bag full of drinks and Martian standing their with nothing "why didn't you grab anything?" Aaron ask Martian sighs "you expect this store to be full of weapons?" Aaron nods "its true they don't have much since your having such problems just use the bat I bought I'll use Mourn." Martian nods Aaron looks around walking over to the piece of wood "grab my hand " Aaron says Martian gives him another look "do we really need to hold." Aaron stares at him for a moment "alright alright fine but if nothing happens I'm letting-."

In a flash the two are standing in the ocean world. "Gooooo!" Martian falls back letting go of Aaron's hand Aaron gives him a smile "don't worry this is my domain as En called it were fine." As Aaron finishes the words he feels his understanding of how people react seems to increase a bit. "Right sorry about that Wake" Aaron shrugs "oh and didn't you say you only let go if nothing happened?" Martian sighs "right sorry I didn't mean to let...Wait a minute! Hell no am I grabbing your hand again!" Aaron shrugs "oh so thats the one we saved keeper." Martian looks up seeing En floating there "who's the little girl? And wait is she flying!?" Martian ask En smacks him on the back of the head "bite me."

Martian glares at En "what's her problem?" Martian looks at Aaron for an explanation. "I left my old book in here there's a scene where the main character says that to a new character introduce into the story." Martian sighs "got it so anyways this is where we'll be talking, amazing." Aaron nods walking over to the couch "I'll get some chairs" En says floating behind the couch and coming out with a chair. "Alright if were not questioning her coming out with a chair then I won't try to" Martian sits in the chair as En sets it down taking her own place on the couch "so then why don't we get started on what happened" Aaron says looking at Martian intently.

Martian sighs "somebody in a hood" Martian finally says Aaron nods "did you get a look at their face?" Martian shakes his head "no they were hiding it intently they brought me somewhere then it just goes dark I woke up there found that boy and...you know the rest." Aaron nods "if thats true it means someone put you in their on purpose so the forest dead spots will spread." Before Aaron ask En gives him a brief explanation on everything she and Aaron knew so far leaving out a few details that she didn't even know she knew. "So what I was in was a dead world and thats my fears despair and other terrible things combine up to make one large disgusting thing like that?" Aaron nods "and seeing as they have a way of brining people into their dead worlds we've got to wonder if they'll do it again or if this is a one time thing." Martian says

"So since were theorizing on this how I throw in my own?" Martian ask Aaron shrugs looking at En who seems not to care "alright then, dead worlds from what we already know try to kill their host to increase in size for what reason? We don't know but from how many people are in the city and how many death will never know how many are actually being affected by the dead world and who's being brought into the dead world." Aaron nods "can I expand on that thought?" Aaron ask looking at Martian who nods "if their purpose was to kill everyone in the city then they kill in the city." Aaron says "what do you mean?" Martian ask "if the chance of an accident is increased because of the effects of the dead world thats beginning to expand in the forest why not start it in the city to increase the killings?" Martian nods "right that makes sense so their not trying to kill everyone then?" Aaron shrugs "its only a theory like you said but if you think about it like that what if they couldn't create them in the city?"

They spent a few hours talking about it finally they settle on a few things before Martian was brought back for his shift. One 'is that the individual who put Martian in his dead world knows what their doing.' Two 'they can't access dead worlds from inside the city.' Three 'they don't enter the dead world with their victim' out of the three number three is more of a guess than anything else but seeing as they didn't see them their that'll be apart of their theory as well. "Alright I'll see you tomorrow same time alright?" Martian says with a smile Aaron nods "I'll show you how we fight when we get in their" Aaron says with a smile as his eyes flash green sending Martian on his way.

"So keeper are you going to stay longer or are you leaving for the day?" En says Aaron looks at the couch "En can I ask you a question?" En sighs "sure go for it" Aaron takes a deep breath looking at her "Martian was still in our world with shadows around him and what seem to be a screecher does that mean that when I come here I'm still in my world or do I actually vanish?" En thinks about it for a moment "I don't know your presence fades in your world like your friend but unlike him you seem to have a better flow of the current around you." Aaron stares at her fro a moment "so you don't know either?" En nods "why don't you test it with martian you can come here and he stands in your world and watch you?" Aaron nods walking over to the ocean away from everything focusing a flash of light and he standing in his room starring at his shower curtain.

Maris walks through the front door "I'm home!" She calls out from the inside of the building "..." silence is the only response she gets she walks into the building setting her bag on the table and sitting down. She lets out a sigh looking up the ticking of a clock in the back ground brings her back to the silence she was felling a few moments ago. Looking over she looks at a picture frame sitting on the counter standing up she picks up the picture looking at it for a moment then setting down on its face. Standing their for a moment she doesn't seem to notice the invisible creatures roaming around her their attention seemingly far from her.

Outside the window a hooded figure holding a large blade grins Maris turns around quickly looking at the window. The creatures the figure gone in the instant her eyes look outside she sighs "I'm just tired" she says a little fear showing in her voice as she climbs up her stair case. A smaller figure standing at the bottom starring up at her "its only a matter of time" it whisper "no matter how strong willed you are they always here us in the end." Then like the other creatures they vanished as well.

Hello! I hope you enjoyed if you have any suggestions or just have something to say PM me or review. As of now four of the eight spots for the good guys are taken so if your thinking about sending one in now is the time! If you have any questions about it PM me or leave a review and I'll answer them as quickly as possible. Moving on I like to say that I enjoy writing this and find myself deleting and rewriting it then deleting and rewriting it and so on and so forth. I want this to be something we can all enjoy I guess and I want it to be interesting so I'm taking my time trying to pace everything but when it kicks off things will get more interesting as of right now though its a three man team consisting of Martian Aaron and En who seem to be pondering why these figures are doing what their doing but I digress no reason to get hyped for what will come eventually right?

Oh and for everyone who jump with joy when they saw the new persona five trailer high five right here! I think thats the first time I ever forced myself to stay awake long enough to see something like a trailer. "Oh Lvl and Tag" the two look over curiously "has Aaron increased in anything at all?" Lvl coughs "not really he did develop a few relationships but nothing really ground breaking." Tag stands up "and seeing as you the reader already know his level you can decided his next persona last time it was decided by a hair people seem to like having that little red guy with them well this time were pushing the limits lets see which one you'll decide next!"


End file.
